Our Relation
by Vini Astrea
Summary: ¿Cómo llamar la atención de un chico que sólo piensa en el balón?...Las respuestas llegan junto con un nuevo chico que llegó al Nankatsu para quedarse
1. El nuevo chico

**.:OUR RELATION:.**

**By Astrea y Cherry**

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®_

_Otros personajes:_

_Ian Takahashi es un personaje creado por Vini Astrea _

CAPITULO 1. El chico nuevo.

BY CEREZO

WAAAA! aki arrancando el duo dinamico O.O con el primer capitulo de el nuevo fic:

Our Relation

esperamos que sea de su agrado y... hagg no se que decir! XD

nota: XD el primer cap ni Berhis lo ha visto! es sorpresa ahsta para ella n.n me dicen que tal que me siento algo orgullosa de este primer cap!

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Era un día como cualquier otro en Shizuoka, más exactamente en el distrito de Nankatsu: el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban… y Tsubasa entrenaba en la cancha de la escuela.

-Sanae… Sanaeeeee…. SANAE!- la aludida brincó del susto que se llevo por los gritos, volteo y se topo con la cara de enfado de Yukari, que se la había pasado tratando de llamar su atención como por 5 minutos -- que haces tan temprano en la escuela?-

-me toca el aseo – contestó tranquilamente, mientras volteaba nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba su centro de atención 

-¡¡eso, ¿y nuevamente estas embobada con Tsubasa, verdad? – Sanae se sonrojo y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Yukari le quito el cesto de la basura que llevaba en sus manos –vamos, que el salón no se limpiara solo-

y así las dos chicas regresaron para continuar con sus labores, dejando entrenar al "traumado por el campo" ( aps XD no aguante n.nUu… pero no me digan que no es cierto 0 )

- y dime… mínimo has hablado con él?- a Sanae casi se le cae el florero al sobresaltarse por la pregunta – le has dicho lo que sientes?- ésta negó con la cabeza

-no… realmente no he podido…con todo esto de sus entrenamientos, la escuela y demás casi no he podido verlo… mucho menos hablarle-

-sin contar que eres una cobarde… mira amiga, deberías estar precavida, bien sabes que tienes varias rivales por aquí… especialmente Kumi… - Yukari no continuo ante un nuevo suspiro por parte de su amiga, seguido de una tenue risilla

- lo único con lo que realmente compito por su atención es contra su gran afición… el soccer... Siempre ha sido así y dudo que cambie algún día, lo más importante para el es el balón, y no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza-

- y no te aburres de eso?...- ambas chicas levantaron la mirada sorprendidas, especialmente Sanae que se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que alguien las estaba escuchando, y vieron como un chico, al cual no conocían pasaba a su lado, con los ojos cerrados aparentemente, y con unos audífonos puesto, tarareando una melodía, llegó hasta un asiento disponible y dejo sus cosas para salir nuevamente, pero se detuvo en la entrada y volteo a verlas -… digo, por que esperar, hazlo reaccionar…- y sin mas, se fue

- pero… ¿y quien es ese tipo!- Yukari estaba algo indignada por que aquel desconocido se había metido en su conversación, en cambio Sanae se había quedado pensativa "hazlo reaccionar"

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

-TODOS DE PIE- anuncio la titular de la clase al momento en que el profesor llegaba

-tienes suerte, casi no llegas- comentó Ryo a su amigo, que había entrado solo instantes antes que el maestro, apresurado con el balón en sus pies

-jejejej si… estaba tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que no me di cuenta de la hora- respondió este, sonriendo como siempre y con la mano en la nuca mientras regresaba a su asiento al igual que todos los demás

- y que Sanae no fue a avisarte como siempre?...- Tsubasa negó, aparentemente tranquilo, casi sin prestarle atención mientras sacaba sus libros del portafolios –que extraño…-

-antes de comenzar la clase tengo un anuncio que hacerles- todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a su maestro con curiosidad –como algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta hoy tenemos entre nosotros a un nuevo compañero… por favor, ponte de pie y preséntate- este se levantó, y todos voltearon a verlo, incluso Sanae, siendo que este se encontraba justamente detrás de ella

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ian Takahashi, recién he llegado a la ciudad con mi familia, espero que nos llevemos bien- todos murmuraban mientras este regresaba a su asiento sonriendo, y prestando especial atención en su compañera de enfrente, que aún seguía mirándolo y a quien dirigía tan "encantadora" sonrisa, para sorpresa de mas de uno que observaban atentamente aquella escena Sanae se sonrojó, lo cual no paso desapercibido para los mirones

-Ozhora, se encuentra bien? – pregunto el maestro al ver al chico prácticamente en el piso al haber resbalado con su balón ( como? Quien sabe XD) a lo que este solo asintió regresando rápidamente a su lugar ante las miradas de todos sus compañeros, inclusive Sanae que trataba de ocultar su sonrojo –muy bien, entonces continuemos… ha! Y por favor Nakazawa podría encargarse de mostrarle la escuela a Takahashi?- sin siquiera esperar respuesta el profesor comenzó con la clase

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

ya era tarde, y todos los alumnos se disponían a regresar a casa, excepto aquellos que tenían actividades extraescolares, como lo era el equipo de fútbol, ya que se llevaría a cabo un partido de entrenamiento esa tarde, con el cual se abriría su temporada, comenzando las practicas oficiales al siguiente día 

-¿y bien? ¿A dónde iremos primero?- Sanae dio un salto por el susto que le causo su nuevo compañero, se encontraba bastante concentrada mientras guardaba sus cosas cuando este llego por detrás

- ¿ir a donde de que o que?- éste arqueo la ceja mientras observaba a Sanae que tenia un signo de interrogación pintado en la cara

-según recuerdo el maestro te pidió que me mostraras la escuela…- esta se cubrió al cara con el maletín al recordarlo, maldiciendo mentalmente

-bueno… veras… es que yo tenia que… pues este… lo ciento pero yo…- balbuceaba sin saber realmente que decirle a aquel chico que no dejaba de observarla atentamente esperando una respuesta "comprensible"

-creo que no habías tenido tiempo de inventar tu excusa Nakazawa-san – comento sonriendo ante el balbuceo de su compañera que suspiro apenada

-es cierto, entre las clases se me había olvidado realmente el asun….to- volteo a verlo sonrojada a más no poder, casi terminando la oración se dio cuenta de lo que decía, se había echado de cabeza completamente!

Ante la sonrisa de Ian bajó la cabeza apenada, pero éste al contrario de molestarse parecía divertirse cada vez más 

-¡!vamos, no te preocupes, no es para tanto…!¡ ¡que te parece si me muestras la escuela mientras yo te acompaño a donde sea que tengas que ir…- esta negó con la cabeza aun mas apenada (dios! Cuanto mas puede apenarse esta chica? Sobrepasa los limites humanos O.o)

-no quiero molestarte, en serio!-

-no es ninguna molestia, así conoceré aunque sea un poco del plantel- contestó este con su siempre imborrable sonrisa, lo cual tranquilizo a Sanae, la cual asintió a la petición de su nuevo compañero

-esta bien, pero veámonos, que se me hace tarde- ambos comenzaron a caminar saliendo del salón, Sanae se veía bastante tranquila, pero muy pensativa, mientras Ian observaba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad

-¡!Sanae! ¿¿Que haces aquí todavía! Apresúrate! Que el partido ya comenzó!- Sanae volteo ante los gritos de su amiga Yukari que salía nuevamente del edificio corriendo rápidamente hacia la cancha que se encontraba en la parte posterior

-¡!demonios!- Sanae comenzó a correr sin siquiera acordarse del "tour" que debía darle a Ian aunque fuera solo por el camino que seguiría hacia la cancha

-oye! Esperare! No me dejes aquí!- le grito este, corriendo tras ella

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

-¡!GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- gritaban todos los presentes emocionados, vitoreando al capitán del equipo rojo que acababa de anotar el 2 a 0 a los 20 minutos de iniciado el juego

-demonios! Me perdí el inicio!- farfullaba Sanae mientras legaba al lado de Kumi y Yukari las cuales se encontraban en una de las bancas al costado del campo ( lugar privilegiado dado el montonal de gente reunida viendo el primer partido de entrenamiento de la temporada) 

-no te has pedido de mucho amiga- le tranquilizo Yukari entregándole una chaqueta idéntica a la que ella y Kumi usaban también, la cual Sanae se puso inmediatamente, contenta de recibirla, ya que estas las habían mandado a hacer como su "uniforme" para apoyar al equipo

-es verdad, solo de los dos maravillosos goles que anoto el capitán!- dijo Kumi emocionada mientras los ojos le brillaban al ver a Tsubasa correr frente a ellas –ANIMO CAPITAN! TU PUEDES!- comenzó a gritar como loca.

Yukari hacia gestos de querer ahorcarla mientras Sanae suspiraba sentándose en la banca

-¿¿Manager?- Sanae volteo ante la voz conocida, Ian se encontraba detrás de ella leyendo el grabado de la chaqueta , la cual al frente tenia el escudo de la Escuela y su nombre en la manga derecha – así que por eso estabas tan apresurada, eres manager del equipo de soccer de la escuela-

-así es- le contesto esta mientras continuaba viendo el partido no muy animada

-vaya, no te ves muy feliz siendo que el equipo va muy bien… ¿momento, a que equipo apoyas?- Sanae sonrió ante el tono tan gracioso de Ian, olvidándose un poco de su malestar para comenzar a explicarle la división del equipo para el entrenamiento y etc… 

-vaya, se ve que Sanae se entretiene mucho con el chico nuevo, mira, ni siquiera vino a ayudarnos- comento Kumi a Yukari, volteando a ver a los susodichos mientras entregaban botellas de agua a los jugadores en el medio tiempo

-no la molestes Kumi, además ella es siempre la que más se esfuerza, creo que se merece un poco de descanso-

-sí, sin mencionar que ese chico es bastante apuesto…. No me sorprendería que le gustara a Sanae…-

Yukari asintió aun con algo de duda "a Sanae le gustaría ese chico? Pero si acababa de conocerlo, además a ella le gusta Tsubasa…"

-estas bien capitán!- grito Kumi, sacando de sus pensamientos a Yukari, al ver como Tsubasa escupía toda el agua mojando a Ishizaki por completo

-hagg! No me tocaba baño hasta el domingo!- gruño Ryo al verse empapado

-¿está todo bien, Capitán?- preguntó Sanae acercándose preocupada

-haaa… lo siento, es que yo… me ahogue, si eso, perdón Ryo… - sonrió nerviosamente mientras volteaba mirando a Sanae y después a Ryo y así repetidamente, hasta posar su vista en aquel que acompañaba a su amiga, el chico alto de ojos castaños y cabellera algo alborotada por el viento, para dedicarle una furtiva mirada de… molestia tal vez? para después darse vuelta y regresar a la cancha junto a sus compañeros

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Al finalizar el partido, el cual quedo 4-1 a favor del equipo rojo (por lo cual Sanae y Kumi daban saltos de alegría al ver ganar a su adorado capitán) las tres asistentes recogían el equipo mientras los chicos se dirigían hacia los vestidores 

-¿tardaras mucho?- preguntó Ian que nuevamente apareció tras Sanae sorprendiéndola, por lo que esta tiro todos los balones que había recogido ya

-ha! Lo siento, no sabia que seguías aquí….- este asintió sonriendo como acostumbraba hacerlo mientras ayudaba a Sanae a recoger los balones

-si, recuerda que tenemos un recorrido pendiente-

-es cierto, creo que podría mostrarte el lugar, pero ahora tengo que ayudar a mis compañeras a recoger todo, creo que tendrá que mfmfMfmfmfmm – Yukari le tapo la boca a Sanae mientras le sonreía muy animadamente a Ian que se veía algo descolocado por aquella escena

-pero claro que te mostrara la escuela, es mas, váyanse ya o les caerá aquí la noche!- comentaba alegremente empujando a su amiga hacia el chico que no comprendía nada

-pero… ¿y el trabajo qué?- renegaba Sanae, intentando zafarse de su amiga

-nosotras nos encargaremos de eso, tu no te preocupes y ve- ahora era Kumi quien junto a Yukari prácticamente la "corrían" de ahí

Sin quedarle otra opción Sanae tomo sus cosas y se fue junto a Ian para terminar de mostrarle la escuela (o comenzar a hacerlo)

-vaya, nunca creí que quisieras ayudar a Sanae, al parecer no eres tan mala como pensaba- murmuro Yukari, a lo que Kumi solo sonrió 

-es que si Sanae se queda con ese chico a mi me quedara el camino libre para llegar al corazón del capitán!- a Yukari le recorrió una gota por la nuca al ver el par de corazones que tenia su compañera en vez de ojos

-en serio tú no cambias-

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0  
-vamos Tsubasa, que estoy molido, no te quedes ahí paradote!- le grito Ishizaki a su amigo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos 

-¡ya voy!- gritó dándose media vuelta para seguir a su amigo, alejándose de donde momentos atrás estuviera observando como Sanae se alejaba con aquel tipo, el tal Ian, que con tan solo un día de haber llegado parecía haber acaparado la atención de su amiga… pero y eso que tenia de malo? Tsubasa no comprendía el por que se sentía tan desconcertado por eso

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0


	2. Primeros sentimientos

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®_

_Otros personajes:_

_Nikki Takahashi es un personaje creado por Vini Astrea_

_Silvia Takeuchi es un personaje creado por Silvia Takeuchi_

**Cap 2. primeros sentimientos **

**  
**  
By Astrea… y meticheado por Cerezo/Cherry oAAº

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 

Rato después...

- oye Tsubasa, ¿qué onda contigo?...andas medio perdido, un poco más de lo normal... ¿qué tienes?... preguntaba Izawa al ver a su amigo Ozhora con la mirada perdida.

- ¿¿eh, no nada, a mí sí me salió agua caliente en la ducha ¿y a ustedes? – respondía Ozhora (así o más distraído?)

- eh?... jajajaja…no me digas que te tiene distraído ese sujeto nuevo del salón y que hemos visto varias veces hoy junto a Sanae y muy sonriente?— preguntaba Ryo divertidamente

- ¿¿qué?... ¿¿yo?... no digas tonterías – respondía en tono entre molesto y nervioso Tsubasa

- jajaj, está bien pues… tienes razón, solo hay que concentrarnos en los partidos disputados para ganar... a Sanae de ese Takahashi

- sí. Tenemos que ganarle a ese Ían.,.¿eh!...Ryo! – gritó éste al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y a su vez empezó a corretear con el maletín el la mano y el balón en los pies a su amigo mientras todos los demás del equipo reían

- ¡¡¡jajaja, la conciencia te traiciona!—le gritaba Ryo mientras seguía corriendo

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Eran las 5:30 pm y Sanae e Ían caminaban por una cancha de fútbol 

- ¿qué pasa Sanae? – preguntaba éste al ver que Sanae se le quedaba viendo a una portería

- ah!.. Es que, aquí fue donde por primera vez que vi jugar a Tsubasa suspiró … se enfrentó con un muy buen amigo que ahora está en Alemania… -- en eso Ían la interrumpió

- debe ser Wakabayashi, verdad?  
- Este… sí, cómo sabes? – preguntaba Sanae sorprendida

- Pues, mi hermana Nikki….

- tienes una hermana?

- sí, terminó hace poco la preparatoria, aunque yo creo que la pasaron por humanidad….jajajaja – decía muy bromista y Sanae no pudo contener la risa. – bueno – seguía contando Ían – a ella le gustan muchos los deportes y pues, ella era seleccionada de futbol femenil y pues no todos los días dos japoneses van a probar suerte al extranjero

- ¿no me digas que también conoce a Taro?

- bueno, conocer conocer de lo que se llama conocer así acá bien amigos, compadres, cuates, amigos con derecho o algo así….. pues no, pero pues ella estaba enterada de muchas cosas en la Asociación Japonesa de Futbol

- ah, comprendo… pero, ¿entonces tu hermana ya no es seleccionada?  
- (Ían agachaba un poco la cabeza) – no, por lo pronto ya no juega futbol, en fin… un día de estos la conocerás – decía alegremente y cambiando la conversación.

Sanae dio por fin el susodicho "tour"  
- bueno, hemos terminado, ahora sí ya conociste todo Nankatsu y aledaños  
- sí, te agradezco mucho Sanae  
- bueno, es hora de irme a casa, nos veremos mañana  
- ¡Sana espera! – Sanae se puso nerviosa ante tales palabras  
- ¿este…sí¡?  
- deja que te acompañe a tu casa, empieza a oscurecer y me enseñaron a que hay que acompañar a las señoritas hasta sus casas – Sanae estaba toda roja  
- este… de acuerdo

En el camino hacia la casa de los Nakazawa, los dos iban muy callados, algo que había notado Sanae pues al menos ese día Ían había estado muy parlanchin pensaba ella

- te pasa algo?  
- Ah.. no.. es que… solo pensaba...

- Jajaja, en serio, yo te vi que andabas en otro mundo  
- este… bueno, pensaba y quiero comentarte algo Sanae

Sanae nerviosa intentaba controlarse -- sé que apenas hoy me conoces, pero…. ¿Te gusta el capitán del Nankatsu, cierto?--

Sanae al menos dio un suspiro, se imaginaba otra pregunta para ser el primer día de conocidos, pero cuando recapacito el cuestionamiento de Takahashi, se le trabó la lengua y no sabía qué decir

- jajaja, Sanae, no te pongas nerviosa, a kilómetros se te ve que sientes algo por ese chico y por lo que me enteré sin querer queriendo en la mañana, él solo tiene atención al balón, el futbol, las lesiones, los goles, las jugadas… cielos, ¿y no mira a las porristas?... en fin, a todo eso y no mira más allá – Sanae solo estaba sin palabras

- no te preocupes Sanae—complementaba Ían, --verás que tarde o temprano él te tendrá que hacer más caso y mirar más allá que una simple "manager" y si no lo hace, ten en cuenta que aún puede existir muchos peces por ahí – y enseguida Ían le guiñaba el ojo parandose a su vez bruscamente

- por qué paras?  
- es que, creo que ya llegamos a tu casa, "Familia Nakazawa", ¿es aquí, no, nos vemos!  
- ¿eh!... es cierto, já, que distraída vengo cielos, este chico es muy atrevido, pero...acaso se me nota lo que siento por Tsubasa?... todos lo notan menos el propio Ozhora, qué bobo pensaba Sanae mientras veía alejarse a Ían

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Casa de Ían Takahashi  
- otooto, cómo te fue en tu primer día?  
- otooto?...cálmate morra, desde cuando se te ocurrió llamarme así?  
- jajaja… o pues… una que intenta ser cortés con su "bro" y éste que la manda a volar--- cuenta cuenta, que tal tu primer día?  
- jajaja… ya pues… te contaré! – gritaba Ían desde la cocina hasta la sala  
- con todo y detalles eh!

- o sea, una vez más las mujeres son muy chismosas – argumentaba con un pedazo de pizza en la boca mientras se acercaba a la sala donde se encontraba su hermana  
- ¡o que la canción!... ya cuenta pues  
- aguanta "carnalita", deja me quito este uniforme de luto – decía esto último mientras se desabotonaba y se iba a su cuarto

3 horas después  
- Ían!.. ven acá! – gritaba Nikki desde la sala mientras observaba un partido de basket  
- ¿que pasó, ¿para qué me llamas?  
- o sea, me ibas a contar cómo te fue! – respondía su hermana mientras apagaba la TV  
- ah!.. cierto! Pues bien, he conocido a una chica super linda y amable  
- jaja. Qué galán saliste, jejej – reía su hermana

- ni tanto...ey, ese no es el punto,….ella me mostró las instalaciones y lo aledaño al Nankatsu, aparte, es manager del equipo de fútbol

- órale, que bien… pero, ¿que tiene que ver que sea manager?

- pues que ella está enamorada al parecer de el capitán del equipo, no me lo afirmó... tampoco me lo negó, pero entre su silencio e intentada de hablada me lo dijo todo

- ah!.. ya veo.. Típica porrista bonita que anda de novia con el capitán

- no manches Nikki, eso es más usual en el fútbol americano colegial, aquí es soccer, S-O-C-C-E-R…

- ahh, ya veo, pero puede también suceder… entonces… ¿tiene novio y es el capitán?… - Ian nego con la cabeza rodando los ojos

-noo! Que no son novios, a ella le gusta

-pues explícate wey! ¿Así quien te entiende?… entonces a ella le gusta, ¿pero él no la pela?...

- ahí está el asunto!

- ¿¿cómo así?

- pues no sé muy bien, pero se le nota cierto brillo cuando ella lo mira

- ah pues, típica chavita adolescente de secundaria que ya los niños se les hacen guapos

- aguas con la adulta eh…jajajjaja

- que gracioso ¬¬

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Casa Nakazawa

Sanae se encontraba en su habitación haciendo tarea, cuando recordó lo que Ían le dijo "_hazlo reaccionar_"

- ¿_hazlo reaccionar_?... ¿pero cómo!...– Sanae estaba sentada en su escritorio, se recargaba en la mano izquierda mientras golpeteaba su cuaderno con la pluma que tenía en la derecha- Tsubasa Ozhora solo se preocupa por el fútbol – en eso, el sonar del teléfono se dejó escuchar por la habitación

- moshi moshi Silvia!

- hola Sanae, oye... Te vi de lejos con ese chico nuevo... Cuenta cuenta, ¿qué paso!

- le mostré las instalaciones

- ¿¿solo eso? O.o ...buuu…...!..¿¿.y qué?… sí está guapo verdad!—decía picarescamente

- jaja, Silvia, sí, solo las instalaciones le mostré y pues…. no está feo

- ¿y qué con Tsubasa?

- ¿¿qué con Tsubasa?... ¿qué de qué?

- ¿pues… crees que tenga celos?... jaja, ya vez como visitó al suelo en la mañana con ese resbalón con su balón...jajaj, fue taaaan divertido…pobre, se dio santo golpe por no decir "chingadazo"…jejej pensaba Silvia

- pues mira, con Tsubasa sigue como siempre y con Ían solo hice lo que el profesor me dijo y fin, no hay nada más que contar- le respondió cortantemente

- buu, Sanae, no seas tan aguada… si Tsubasa no te hace caso, a la mera sí lo hace cuando te vea muy amiga de Takahashi

- ¿yo su amiga?... jajaja ¿y eso por qué o que? Ni que fuera yo la amiga de todos los de nuevo ingreso, no inventes

- jejeje, bueno, yo sé que serán amigos, aparte, podrías sustituir un futbolista por otro futbolista, no?

- y por qué lo dices como si ya fuera un hecho.. Ósea, ¿y qué tiene que ver con eso de los futbolistas?

-¿qué no sabes?

- ¿qué no sé?... o sea, apenas hoy llegó – le recalcaba

- pues, tiene una hermana que fue seleccionada nacional femenil y dicen que tiene contactos en la Federación, no dudo que Ían ingrese al equipo del Nankatsu y luego usar a su hermana como "palanca" para alguna mayor o algo así, jejej

- jajaja, Silvia…de plano estás bien lurias con semejante ocurrencia y a parte, ¿a qué hora investigaste todo eso?

- jejeje, Sanae, eres mi mejor amiga, pero recuerda que se dice el pecado mas no el pecador, jejej… bueno, ya te dejo, nos vemos mañana

- ok, hasta mañana – colgaban teléfono y Sanae se sonreía por tal locura de que Ían mueva sus influencias.

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0  
Casa Takahashi

- ¡ah!. Ya entiendo, y eso le dijiste, que lo hiciera reaccionar, jajaj, qué ocurrente, pues ni que él estuviera en coma 

- Dam.. ¿Eres, o de plano te haces?...apenas entiendes y luego sacas eso de estar en coma… no puedo creer que hayas podido terminar la preparatoria, usha, apa hermanita me cargo…

- qué chis.-to-si-to…. Buen bueno, y quieres que te de tips para  
Conquistarla, ¿o que?...mira que con tu voz tienes muchas ventajas…jejej 

- no, no se trata de eso.. Aparte, yo no quiero seguir tus consejos marca "patito pluz" (con z pa ke se ve mas chafa XD)

- ah, gracias por ponerle apodo a mis consejos ¬¬, entonces, ¿qué quieres?

- se me ocurre un plan! (efecto de sonido de encendida de foco)

- ¿para que? no entiendo por qué querrías hacerle de cupido…

- eso es lo de menos… ¿estarías preparada para regresar a las canchas de fut?  
Nikki se puso ya más seria respondiéndole y respondió– Ían, bien sabes que por mi lesión no puedo regresar

- Nikki, también tú sabes que podrás regresar si te lo propones, pero…deja te explico el plan y después tu decides…

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0  
A la mañana siguiente a primera hora

- Hola Sanae

-¿Ían?... ah.. Hola

- ten… una flor para otra flor – en eso llegaba Tsubasa y al ver como Sanae se sonrojaba tenuemente cuando Ian le daba una rosa , volvía a resbalar con el balón y estuvo a punto de caer cuando Ían lo tomó del brazo para que no fuera tan duro el golpe

- ah.. Gracias – dijo entre molesto y apenado, mientras Sanae los observaba, con una gota en la nuca y varias curiosas del salón 

-hemm… Ían, él es Tsubasa Ozhora, Tsubasa, te presentó a Ían Takahashi- ambos chicos se saludaron con solo un gesto, Tsubasa no presto mayor atención y dejo sus cosas en su lugar para salir del salón apresuradamente

-vaya… parece que el wey se enojo…-

-¿he? ¿Que dijiste?- preguntó Sanae al no entender ni j de lo que había dicho, bueno, (mas bien como lo había dicho) 

-hee… nada, nada… que te parece si vamos un rato para afuera, el día esta muy lindo… tanto como tu… - al escucharlo Sanae se sonrojó, y aún más al escuchar a unas cuantas "amigas" con el "iuuu" aunque Ían no pareció haberlo notado –hay que disfrutarlo, vamos- insisto ofreciéndole el brazo, la cual se puso de pie, lo tomo del brazo y salieron los dos ante las miradas curiosas de los que apenas llegaban al salón 

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 -vaya vaya vaya.. Pero miren a quien me encuentro tan tempranito por la mañana- se escucho una voz detrás de los dos chicos que caminaban por los pasillos –Amiga! ¿Como estas!- gritó la chica abrasando a Sanae casi ahorcándola

-haggg! No me quieras tanto Silvia! Tu "amor" me asfixia!- la aludida la soltó y ambas se echaron a reír, hasta que Silvia volteo a ver al acompañante de su amiga, el cual observaba por mientras hacia la ventana pensativo, y sonriendo de una manera algo extraña ( muajajaj AA sonrisa makiavelika muajaja) (eh?...cómo q con una sonrisa maquiavelica? O.o)

-y dime… ¿no me presentaras a tu amigo?- sin que Sanae pudiera responder se acerco a Ian y le extendió la mano –mucho gusto, mi nombre es Silvia… y dime, ¿qué te trae por Nankatsu? ¿De donde eres! ¿Tienes novia, amiga con derecho, polola, amigovia, chicle o algo por el estilo?-- Sanae no supo en que hoyo meterse de la vergüenza y antes de que Ian pudiera responder agarro a su amiga del brazo y se la llevo de ahí 

-¿pero que rayos crees que haces!- Silvia sonrió viendo lo sonrojada que estaba Sanae e Ían disimulando la risa

- bueno Sanae, te espero allá... SIlvia, mucho gusto  
- el gusto es mío --- Ían caminaba y ya unos pasos Silvia exclamó:

- ¡no te enojes! Que te estoy haciendo un favor, por que, que tal si el tipo tiene novia y ahí vas tu tras de él… no no no Sanae, primero uno debe estar segura de que esta solterito el chico ese-

-pero que rayos ¿no entiendes que lo acabo de conocer!- se tuvo que controlar para no gritar, hay que ver que a veces su amiga la sacaba de sus casillas

-pero no me vas a negar que esta de muy buen ver…- ambas observaban de cabeza a pies por la espalda de Ían mientras llegaba a la esquina y se plantaba esperando a que Sanae regresara y observando aun por la ventana (la misma de hace rato)

-… bueno, eso si, no esta nada ma… ha!- Sanae dio un brinco espantada al sentir una mano que le tocaba el hombro –¿que demonios tienes ahora contra mi que siempre me asustan!-

-ha.. Lo siento Sanae…- se disculpo Tsubasa que se había apenado por tremendo grito -.. Disculpa… podemos habl…ar..- no pudo terminar al ver como Ian se acercaba (sí, fue y regresó), sonriendo, hacia Sanae

-con que aquí estabas… nos vamos my lady?- y con una caballerosa reverencia le ofreció el brazo a Sanae, la cual lo acepto algo apenada (Ian soo Kawaii .) ante la atónita mirada de Tsubasa y las porras que Silvia le echaba

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Fin del capi…

Hermano menor  
Forma en contestar el teléfono en Japón  
iuuu... pues es la forma vocal en que las niñas expresan cuando ven a alguien con alguien, me expliqué? O.o


	3. Hazlo reaccionar

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®_

_Otros personajes:_

_Niki Mitsu es un personaje creado por Shakka_

_Marife Takenouchi es un personaje creado por Marife Takenouchi_

_Hanna es un personaje creado por Chris Wiggin_

_Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse_

_Aidee es un personaje creado por Paty-Sanae_

**Cap 3. ¡Hazlo reaccionar!****  
**  
By Astrea y Cerezo n.nº

Durante el descanso Sanae e Ìan caminaban tranquilamente después de almorzar hacia el salón de clases ya que pronto terminaría el descanso, màs de uno volteaba al verlos pasar, ya que les resultaba muy extraño ver a Nakazawa con otro chico que no fuera Tsubasa .

- Sanae, tengo una idea que plantearte -- comento Ìan repentinamente

- ¿sí?-- Sanae no pareció prestarle mucha atención, mas bien volteaba hacia todas direcciones como buscando algo

- recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez en el salón… "¿hazlo reaccionar?" – aquello la agarro en curva y dio un respingo al escucharlo, esas mismas palabras la habían mantenido despierta hasta tarde hacia varias noches

- s...sí- respondió titubeante

- ¿sabes a lo que me refería? – una gota resbalo por su nuca ante la mirada de Ían que esperaba una respuesta

Sanae no lo sabía realmente a pesar de que se había quebrado la cabeza pensando en eso, pero para no quedar mal parada respondió: "ah sí.. sí supe"

- ¡jeje, a ver, explícame! – le sonrió picadamente Ian parándose frente a ella tapándole el camino

- bueno...yo..Este... lo que pasa... mejor dicho...lo que sucede –- Sanae comenzó a balbucear tratando de encontrar una rápida respuesta, y sin poder evitarlo Ían comenzó a reír siguiendo su camino por los pasillos

- jajajaj, no sabes ni que onda... no te apures –Sanae algo sonrojada lo siguió cuando escucharon el sonido del timbre

RING RING RING (Sonido de ingreso a clases)

- Bueno Sanae, yo tengo otra clase, te veo después -ella asintió mientras Ían le daba la espalda dirigiéndose hacia su salón, quedándose sola a mitad del pasillo

-bueno…. Creo que yo haré lo mismo… cada día lo entiendo menos, es muy extraño- murmuraba para si misma mientras se dirigía a su salón

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Clase de Ían : Computación

- a buen momento llega ese Ían … tengo que hablar con él…- murmuraba Kumi observando atentamente al recién llegado que se sentaba en su lugar tranquilamente, para después voltear a todos lados rascándose la cabeza al sentirse observado

- tú siempre tan arpía, no cambias -- se oía la voz burlona de una chica tras de ella

- mira Mitsu, tú ni te metas, a ti no te hablo...¿¿¿entendiste! – gritó fastidiada dándose vuelta hacia la chica

- uy, yuyui -- se escuchaba la burla de otra voz -- que bueno que   
Tsubasa es medio menso, porque si fuere listo ya hubiera sabido la clase de persona que eres – su magia asintió mientras continuaba tecleando rápidamente

-tienes mucha razón… aunque menso es poco ajajajajajaja- las dos rieron fastidiando aun más a Kumi

- por todas las ardillas, miren a quien tenemos!; a Niki Mitsu y   
Marife Takenouchi -- decía irónica Kumi rodando los ojos

- ardilla tu abuela -- le respondía Marife mientras que Niki soltaba la  
carcajada logrando sacar mas de quicio a Kumi a la que ganas no le faltaban de ahorcar a esas dos

- shh... por favor, que no ven que ya el profesor empezará las clases  
- decía una tercera voz femenina

-uta, Hanna, no manches! Que poca la tuya! Ya ni la muelas, no seas tan nerda y aplícate! Por que no puedes ser una niña normal? – le decía Niki divertida mientras le quitaba el libro y lo sacudía

- dama acá... – Hanna se lo arrebato para regresar a su asiento a seguir leyendo

- (voz de profesor); niñas, niñas, tomen su asiento y dejen de platicar

- esto no se quedará así – murmuro Kumi para que las tres pudieran escucharla

-… ¡¡¡nos amenazò…!- dijo incrédula Marifer, Niki estaba igual

-…aja.. - fue lo único que pudo responder Niki antes de echarse a reír igual que su amiga -ajajajajaja-

-es el colmo! ¿Así como voy a poder dar mi clase! Takenouchi! Mitsu! A reír al pasillo!- gritó molesto el profesor

-si señor- respondieron ambas saliendo del salón resignadas ante la risilla de Kumi y listas para sostener un balde con agua

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Mientras en la clase de Sanae

- "iuuu" - se escuchaba por ahí cuando Sanae tomaba asiento en su lugar y sonreía observando la flor que Ian le había regalado

- ¿y esa flor? -- preguntaban Silvia sentándose frente a su amiga, ante dicha pregunta Tsubasa paraba oreja desde su asiento 

- pues... es una flor -- respondía risueña Sanae

- ¡¡¡ah!... si no nos dices, no nos damos cuenta -- se escucho a lo  
lejos una segunda voz que rápidamente reconocieron ambas chicas

- Alisse!-- cuándo llegaste?- pregunto alegremente Sanae al ver a su amiga acercarse a ellas, acercó una silla hacia ellas y se sentó cerrando el pequeño circulo

- ayer en la noche... y dime... ¿Qué onda con esa flor? ¿Acaso Tsubasa por fin se decidió y te la obsequió? - preguntaba picadamente, pero el estruendo que se escucho en el salón llamo la atención de las tres que voltearon a ver què es lo que se habìa caìdo.

- Tsubasa... ¿Estás bien?-- preguntaba Ryo al ver a Ozhora en el suelo y la silla encima de él ( esto ya se le esta haciendo costumbre al niño este O.ô)

- ah.. sí sí – contesto algo apenado mientras se levantaba rápidamente

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -- preguntaba una voz fémina mientras se acercaba a él

- Sí Aidee, gracias... no sé que pasó- la chica asintió ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

- ¡¡Ay Ozhora, cero y van tres que te andas cayendo jajajaj -- reía Silvia mientras Sanae lo veía y trataba de aguantaba la risa

- jeje -- reía apenado y trato de cambiar la conversación -- Hola Alisse, ¿que tal tu viaje?

- Jà, dices "viaje" como si me hubiera ido a otro país, solo fui a otra  
región y estuvo bien - respondía ella

- ¿seguro estás bien?-- preguntaba Aidee al ver que Tsubasa se sobaba la cabeza

- ah?.. sí sí.. Gracias, debe tener algo raro esa silla o el piso está  
resbaloso – comento mientras inspeccionaba la silla

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Al finalizar el día, los chicos de la selección del Nankatsu iban a las  
canchas para iniciar el entrenamiento, Ìan como casi todos los días,   
estaba ahí para observarlos

- Ozhora les pondrá el ejemplo de este siguiente ejercicio - decía el  
entrenador Furuoya a los chicos, Tsubasa pareció no prestar atención ya que se encontraba en las nubes, pero el carraspeo del entrenador lo hizo reaccionar

- ahh... sí..sí... Formaremos las mismas interescuadras de ayer –- respondió sin saber siquiera que decía, cosa que no entendió Furuoya ya que esperaba más que nada un ejercicio táctico

- mmm.. Bueno, no estaba pensando precisamente en eso, pero no es mala idea... a ver muchachos, pónganse las casacascamiseta sin mangas que usan para jugar contra ellos mismos y diferenciarse

- entrenador, no las tenemos- comentaron varios mientras se preguntaban entre ellos donde estaban las casacas --ey, ¿dónde estàn? -- se preguntaban entre ellos

- ¿¿¿cómo que no las tienen?.. ¿a quien le tocaba lavarlas?... !¡¡ y no me vengan con que a Nakazawa y compañía , bien saben que ellas no les corresponden esas responsabilidades, aunque ustedes son muy confianzudos y les piden el favor... ¡¡qué irresponsables son! -- decía un tanto molesto el entrenador Furuoya a todo el equipo varonil

Ìan se reía un poco por la regañada del entrenador, en eso escuchó una voz de una chica detrás de él

- disculpa.. ¿Podrías ayudarme? --Ìan se volteó y vio a un chico en silla de ruedas y una chica que lo empujaba

- ah. .sí -- Takahashi se acerco y le ayudó a quitar una tabla que estaba en la rampa

- gracias - y con estas palabras del chico que iba en la silla,   
siguieron el camino hacia otro extremo para observar el entrenamiento.

- muy bien muchachos, por falta de casacas, Izawa, Ryo, Oda, Tsubasa, Teppei, Taki se quitarán las playeras, los demás, jugaran con las playeras puestas

Kimu y Yukari estaban con la risa por la regañada del entrenador, pero se asombraron al ver a los chicos sin camisa.. Yukari sacó su celular y marco lo mas rápido que pudo _ clave roja, clave roja... Chicas, vengan rápido! _  
- Yukari! ¿¿Para qué les avisaste?- preguntò molesta Kumi haciendo su típico puchero

- pues.. No hay que ser egoístas...jejej, no todos los días vemos torsos desnudos-

- uy.. Lo dices como si todos tuvieran un super wow de abdomen... mira nomás--- señalaba--- los únicos que se destacan son Izawa y Tsubasa, los demás aún están todos aguados

- Y Sanae que no está para ver a Tsubasa - se lamentaba Yukari 

- ni la invoques... y que bueno que no te pudiste comunicar con ella- acotaba Kumi fastidiada-- ha de andar con ese Ìan, jajajaja - 

- pues.. No lo creo, Ían está de aquel lado- comentò Yukari señalando a Ian que se encontraba aún sentado en la banca observando atentamente el entrenamiento

- bien, la perfecta oportunidad para hablar con él.. Yukari, ya regreso –

Yukari no entendía lo que Kumi se proponía, pero realmente no le importaba así que continuo observando el partido mientras su compañera atravesó el campo para llegar con Takahashi

- ¡¡pásala, pásala!- se escuchaba de fondo cuando Kumi llegó con Ìan parándose frente a él con su mejor sonrisa

- hola chico nuevo – saludo alegremente, pero Ian solo se hacia un lado para poder seguir viendo el partido

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

En el otro lado del campo ya llegaban, Marife, Niki y Hanna, las tres corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban

- o sea.. ¿¿Para eso me trajeron? -- preguntaba Hanna algo molesta cerrando de golpe su libro

- jajaja -reía Yukari al verla tan enfadada- bueno, bueno... No todos los días podemos verlos así- todas asintieron estando de acuerdo en que aquella escena era de lo más patético

- jajaja - tienes razón - acotaba Hanna suspirando hondo- en fin, me voy a aquella sombrita para seguir leyendo mi libro- sin esperar respuesta se fue a sentar mientras sus amigas se iban a sentar a unas gradas que estaban junto al campo

-hummm… ¿por que no puede ser una niña normal?- se preguntaba Niki mientras se sentarse junto a Yukari y observar el espectáculo –dios, reacuérdenme regalarle en su cumpleaños una membresía en un gimnasio a Ishizaki, mira nada mas que guango está!-- las tres se echaron a reír a más no poder

Lo que al principio era una complacida de pupila se había convertido en una filada de tijera, ya que las tres no paraban de criticar a los chicos, claro sin decir nada sobre Tsubasa, ese ya estaba mas que pedido y dado, y si su querida amiga Sanae se enteraba de que lo habían criticado les iría muy mal

-¡oye!-- Le gritó Ryo ofendido al escucharla al pasar junto a ellas-– tú no eres toda una belleza que digamos!-- todos los chicos se echaron a reír mientras continuaba el juego

-¡¡pero por lo menos tengo mejor cuerpo que tú!- Izawa apenas y podía mantenerse de pie de la risa que ya lo estaba haciendo llorar

-¡¡tienes que admitir… jajajaja… que esa estuvo muy buena!- trataba de decir entre risas recargándose en Ishizaki que estaba mas que rojo de la furia

-¡cállate!- gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo y regresando al juego, ante las carcajadas de las 3 chicas

-¿cuál fue el chiste, de que me perdí?- pregunto Alisse sentándose al lado de Niki

-lo mismo de siempre amiga, Niki e Ishizaki peleando- le respondió Marifer intentando dejar de reír

-vaya, y eso no es nada difícil ajajaja ¿hora que fue?- preguntó divertida

-hablábamos de las cuadritos de gelatina que tiene Ishizaki en vez de abdomen!- y nuevamente se echaron a reír y Niki casi se cae de las gradas por la risa

-oye, ¿y que Sanae no estaba contigo?- preguntó Yukari al recordar a su amiga tras el gol de Tsubasa

-mmmm nop, que yo sepa anda ahorita con Silvia, no sé dónde, estaban conversando algo acerca de un chico y no se que más, y cuando recibí tu mensaje me vine para acá – todas se quedaron sorprendidas

-osea… ¿estamos hablando de la misma Sanae Nakazawa que yo conozco!- preguntó Marifer más que sorprendida

-¿qué chico es tan interesante como para que Sanae deje pasar la oportunidad de ver a Tsubasa sin camiseta!- preguntaba medio histérica Niki –¿en que clase de mundo retorcido vivimos!- preguntó dizque llorando amargamente haciendo reír a sus amigas

- ese - les respondió Yukari señalando hacia la banca que estaba al otro lado del campo, en donde se encontraba Ian observando atentamente el partido y Kumi de pegoste tratando de llamar su atención

-¡¡moles¡¡- se escuchó decir a Niki que se había parado de su lugar para ver mejor el alboroto en la cancha

-¿que paso?- preguntaron Alisse, Yukari y Marifer al unísono parándose junto a su amiga tratando de ver hacia donde ella observaba tan entretenida

-parece que el tarado de Tsubasa quiso copiarle su jugada a Ishizaki!- reía mientras separaba de pintitas tratado de ver sobre el montonal de chicos que rodeaban al capitán del Nankatsu

-¿como!- preguntó Hanna que quien sabe cuando había aparecido junto a ellas haciendo que sus amigas se espantaran

-¿a que horas llego aquí?- se cuestinó Alisse entre asustada y sorprendida

-es que a medio juego Tsubasa se quedo paradote no se por que y pus el tiro de Teppei le pego en la cabeza ajajajaja- todas rieron mientras los chicos se dispersaban y el partido continuaba

-últimamente Ozhora ha estado mas distraído que de costumbre-comento Yukari a sus amigas que asintieron observando el partido mientras Hanna regresaba a su arbolito

-y si sigue así le van a pedalear la bicicleta – comentó Niki tranquilamente –...¡si serás idiota Ishizaki! Como pudiste fallar ese tiro!- gruño

-¡¡quisiera verte intentar hacerlo!- le respondió molesto Ishisaki –¿pero que vas a saber tu de soccerr!-

-pues estoy segura que mas que tú... ¡¡si sé!- a todas las chicas les salió una gota en la nuca, eso era ya cosa de todos los días

-¡¡Niki concéntrate! Ya tendrás muchos otros días para pelear con el mono ese! Tenemos asuntos mas importantes que atender!- renegaba Marifer tranquilizando a su amiga mientras las demás asentían

-chicas, no podemos tratar esto aquí, es asunto de seguridad nacional, nos reuniremos esta noche en el lugar de siempre…- todas las presentes asintieron y a lo lejos Hanna agito su mano

-¡yo me apunto!- grito

-¿pero que hay que discutir!- preguntó Niki que ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación por estarse peleando con Ishizaki

-el que Sanae no pela a Tsubasa desde hace varios días!- le grito Yukari Exasperada, para después taparse la boca al darse cuenta de que todo mundo la había escuchado

-calma Yukari, creo que no te oyeron en México- comento irónica Alisse ante la risa de todos

-¿pero que rayos te pasa Ozhora!- preguntó el entrenador mientras Tsubasa se ponía de pie después de haberse resbalado nuevamente con el balón

-… en definitiva Tsubasa necesita una limpia- comento Marifer mientras observaban a Tsubasa que continuaba corriendo, a lo que todas asintieron con un simple "aja"

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

-… así que eso te pregunto… vaya con ese chico, se las da de muy misterioso…- comentaba Silvia, que estaba acostada en el piso de la azotea escuchando el relato de su amiga Sanae, la cual se encontraba sentada a su lado, ambas mirando el cielo como si eso fuera alo mas interesante del mundo

-aw… lo malo es que todavía no se que quiso decir con eso… ¿y si me vuelve a preguntar?-

-¡¡pues dile la verdad!... aunque…- Sanae se intrigo bastante por el comentario de su amiga que se puso bastante pensativa mientras se ponía de pie

-¿que cosa!- Silvia negó con el dedo poniéndose frente a ella

-mira Sanae, tal vez no entiendas lo que "EL" te quiso decir, pero sin duda ese fue un buen consejo, ¿por qué no ponerlo en práctica?- nuevamente Sanae no entendía nada y en su cara tenia pintado un gran signo de interrogación –hay si serás bruta Nakazawa!- gritó al ver que su amiga no le captaba nada

-¡¡es que no se a que te refieres!- gritó casi llorando de la desesperación.

-pues a que obligues a Tsubasa a que voltee a verte, de una manera u otra!- 

-¿pero como!-

-mmm... Eso mi querida amiga tenemos que pensarlo bien… ¿que tal si llamamos a las chicas?... tendremos que reunirnos esta noche- Sanae asintió y se puso de pie para seguir a su amiga que se dirigía hacia las escaleras para bajar de la azotea

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

-el entrenamiento había terminado y todos los jugadores se dirigían a las duchas cuando junto a ellos pasaron Sanae y Silvia corriendo lo mas rápido que podían

-¡¡hey hermanita!- le grito Ryo a Sanae que se detuvo pero seguía trotando en su lugar, se notaba que tenia prisa - ¿cómo esta eso de que no estuviste para ver el entrenamiento? Mira que Tsubasa se va a antojar!- varios de los chicos empezaron a reír mientras Tsubasa se sonrojaba y ganas no le faltaban de golpear a Ryo, pero no dijo nada, también tenia curiosidad por la respuesta de Sanae, aunque parecía que esta no había prestado atención

-asuntos importantes Ishizaki! Adiós!- y siguió corriendo tras su amiga

-¡¡REUNION!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Yukari y Silvia al encontrarse a medio camino

-¡tenemos muchas que discutir!- comentó Yukari mientras se formaba el pequeño circulo con las amigas que ahí se encontraban, las cuales incluyeron a Sanae cuando llego y cerraron el circulo cuchicheando de quien sabe que tantas cosas, haciendo planes para esa noche

-esas chicas si que están locas-- todos asintieron al comentario de Ishizaki mientras observaban a las entusiasmadas chicas -–pobre de mi hermanita, me la están mal influenciando-- lloriqueaba mientras todos reían

-oigan… ¿no les gustaría saber que harán esta noche?- preguntó Izawa misterioso y con una gran sonrisa en la boca –siempre he querido saber que hacen en sus dichosas reuniones- 

-solo cosas de chicas Izawa… además no creo que te quieras meter con ellas, son casi como una pequeña mafia- advirtió Teppei seriamente, pero nadie le presto atención

-no seas cobarde!... entonces ¿quién esta conmigo! ¿Las espiaremos esta noche!-

-si!- gritaron casi todos al unísono, otros cuantos se retiraron de ahí ya que todavía valoraban su vida, pero el único que no había dicho nada era Tsubasa que seguía observando hacia donde Sanae se encontraba

he, Tsubasa! ¿Qué dices? ¿Iras con nosotros esta noche?- le preguntó Ishizaki, aunque Tsubasa no sabia ni a que se refería por que parecía que estaba en otro mundo 

-he… si, lo que sea Ryo- fue lo único que le respondió sin siquiera saber en que se estaba metiendo, y así todos continuaron su camino hacia las duchas planeando el espionaje de esa noche

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Las clases había terminado y todos los alumnos salían de la escuela tranquilamente, pero se podía ver a un grupo de amigas que corrían apresuradamente por los pasillos para salir pronto de ahí, tenían muchas cosas que arreglar para esa noche, lo bueno para ellas es que era sábado y al siguiente día no tendrían clases

-Sanae!- la aludida se detuvo y volteo para ver a Ian que era quien la llamaba agitando su mano a lo lejos para que lo viera

-vamos Sanae! Apresúrate!- le llamaron sus amigas, pero esta les pidió que la esperaran con un gesto de mano, todas rezongaron, pero al ver que el chico nuevo se acercaba a su amiga muy sonriente todas sonrieron y se hicieron las tontas alejándose un poquito del lugar, lo suficiente para no estorbar pero que aun pudieran escuchar el chisme

-hola, ¿qué sucede Ian?- preguntó al acercarse a su amigo que la tomo de la mano sin que ella se lo esperara, haciéndola sonrojar un poco, pero no solamente eran observados por las chicas, sino también por varios de los jugadores del Nankatsu, entre ellos su capitán que no pudo evitar molestarse, apretando el puño tratando de aguantarse el coraje

-dime, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- Sanae se sorprendió y no sabia que responder, al fondo se escucho el sonoro "iuuuuuu" por parte de sus amigas las cuales no podían evitar la risa de ver tan sonrojada a su amiga

-pues…. Veras Ian, yo…- comenzó a balbucear Sanae sin saber que responderle a Ian que sonreía esperando al respuesta, aun sujetando su mano

-¡Ian Takahasi!- el grito se escuchó por todo el patio del Nankatsu, Ian volteo algo sorprendido al reconocer la voz, y ahí a la mitad de la entrada se encontraba una chica alta de largo cabello castaño ondulado, que se quitaba las gafas obscuras que traía puestas para pedirle al aludido que se acercara a ella

-esperare un momento por favor- Sanae asintió mientras Ian corría hacia la chica

-esa debe ser su hermana- murmuro Sanae mientras todas sus amigas se le acercaban

-¡vaya! ¿Y de pura casualidad no tiene un hermano?- preguntó Marife batante risueña

-¡¡Marife!- gritaron todas

-bueno, ya ya me callo- y todas se echaron a reír sin perder de vista a los hermanos Takahashi que parecían bastante serios mientras hablaban

-asi que esta es tu escuela, vaya no esta nada mal…- comentaba Nikki ante el notable fastido de Ian

-ya bajale y no te hagas wey, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba fastidiado mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a Sanae que conversaba tranquilamente con sus amigas

-hey hey hey bájale de tono hermanito, que esto te conviene más a ti que a mi-

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó intrigado mientras su hermana jugaba con sus gafas volteando a ver a todos lados

-ok… si logras convencerme, si tu plan es lo suficiente mente bueno, si es que acaso me llama la atención tan siquiera un poco y si logras formar un buen equipo, y digo bueno refiriéndome a que sepan mas que patear un balón hermanito, solo entonces aceptare ayudarte, pero bajo mis condiciones!-- Ian tuvo que contenerse para no saltar por todos lados, no estaba feliz solamente por que podría realizar su plan, sino también por que con eso existía la remota posibilidad de que su hermana regresara a las canchas –bueno, veo que aceptas los términos… entonces vámonos para que empieces a aventarme tu choro mareador-

-espera un momento- Ian salió corriendo hacia Sanae que aun estaba con sus amigas esperándolo –Sanae!-

-¿que sucede?- preguntó

-lo siento, tengo algunos asuntos familiares que atender, pero ¿qué te parece si paso por ti mañana a las 4 a tu casa? te invitare a donde tu quieras y así podremos platicar- Sanae asintió algo aturdida, estaba completamente roja y no se dio cuenta de lo que había echo; Ian sonrió feliz y se despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla

-¡¡hasta mañana entonces!- y salió corriendo hacia su hermana para después irse de ahí

-Sanae… ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer! ¿Y justo frente a Tsubasa!- preguntó Silvia medio histérica, pero no enfadada, todo lo contrario –ahora si que vas a "hacerlo reaccionar"… tal vez a eso se refería Takahashi!-

- ¿de que demonios hablan!- preguntó Yukari curiosa dando saltitos a un lado de Silvia que trataba de hacer reaccionar a Sanae

-a que te refieres Silvia, ¿que hice?- preguntó Sanae volviendo en si cuando el sonrojo se le bajo

-aceptaste salir con Takahasi, Tienes una Cita!- gritaron todas aturdiendo mas a Sanae que al darse cuenta de eso casi se cae de espaldas

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 

continuara...


	4. Nocturno a Sanae

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®_

_Otros personajes:_

_Tsuki Shinobara es un personaje creado por Tsuki W._

**Cap. 4 Nocturno a Sanae****  
**  
**By Astrea y Cerezo n.nº **

**0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0**

-¡¡Mitsu! Muévelas o llegaremos tarde!- gritaba casi histérica Marife bajo la ventana de su amiga que le aventó la bolsa de dormir – ¡oye! ¿Qué no te enseñaron para que sirven las puertas!-

- ¡tú eres la que me esta apresurando!-- le gritó por fin saliendo de la casa con una gran mochila en la espalda y agarro su saco de dormir para comenzar a caminar junto a su amiga, que también llevaba su saco de dormir y una mochila tal vez no tan grande pero llevaba una almohada amarrada a ella  
–¿¿y las demás?-

--nos esperan en el supermercado para comprar lo que necesitemos y de ahí a casa de Sanae – Niki asintió y ambas apresuraron el paso 

y ya que las chicas se alejaron lo suficiente como para estar a salvo de entre los matorrales salió un chico de corto cabello negro algo temeroso que inmediatamente saco un walkie tokie para comunicar las nuevas-- aquí pato azul Yuzo a central, 5 y 6 rumbo a punto clave..Repito.. Aquí pato azul Yuzo a central, 5 y 6 rumbo a punto clave… ¿estas seguro que debemos hacer esto Ryo?-- preguntó temeroso para después escuchar entre un montón de estática los gritos de sus amigos

**_- claro que si! No seas cobarde y síguelas! Ahí te encontraras a Mamoru, mientras Teppei y yo iremos por Tsubasa, por que de seguro ni se ha de acordar -- _**y así la comunicación se corto, aún dudando, Yuzo se puso de pie y las siguió a una distancia considerable.

Mientras ellos caminaban, a lo lejos estaban algunos del equipo del Toho  
- mire capitán, ¿qué el no es el portero del Nankatsu?  
- sí Tsuki… déjalos… que en este día en vez de entrenar hagan lo que quieran… bien muchachos… vamos a correr! – gritaba Kojiro  
- Sí capitán!

**0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0**

- ¡bien hija… entonces te cuidas mucho y por favor no quemen la casa!- Sanae escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones que su padre le daba antes de irse, mientras su madre lo esperaba en el auto junto a su hermano– regresaremos mañana por la tarde-

-si lo se papá, no tienes nada por que preocuparte, encontraras la casa intacta, ahora vete o mamá se molestara- dijo Sanae casi corriendo a su padre de la casa y cerro la puerta –uff! Por fin se fueron… ahora, a arreglar los últimos detalles!- aplaudía muy animada para después recorrer la sala revisando que le hacia falta para la reunión y poner todo en orden

- ¿Irán a tardar mucho?- se preguntó volteando a ver el reloj, ya eran las 5:40 y ni rastro de sus amigas.

Sanae había pasado casi toda la hora limpiando y moviendo cosas para hacer tiempo pero ya no encontraba más que hacer, fue cuando siguió pensando en Ían y Tsubasa, pero justo en ese instante el timbre sonó y Sanae salió corriendo a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a sus amigas ahí cada una cargando su bolsa de dormir, algunas una almohada, otra hasta con el peluche para dormir, pero todas llenas de bolsas con muchas cosas… especialmente chucherias

-¡¡llegamos!- gritó Niki desde atrás moviendo las manos para que su amiga la viera

-¿y qué? ¿Nos dejaras paradas aquí cargando todas estas cosas toda la noche?-- Sanae negó con la cabeza sonriente y le quito de las manos una de las bolsas a Yukari 

-¡¡SANAE!- gritaron todas, y entre risas comentarios gritos y demás entraron a a la casa casi tirando la puerta

**0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0**

-¿¿en dónde demonios te metes Ishisaki!- gritaba Taki esperando que no lo escucharan dentro de la casa Nakazawa; no obtenía respuesta de su walkie tokie más que interferencia

-¡calma! Han de estar en casa de Tsubasa- lo calmaba Izawa que trataba de ver algo con sus binoculares acercándose un poco más 

-pero pero pero…- balbuceaba nervioso Yuzo

-¡no sean cobardes! Ya llegaran! Ahora cada quien a sus puestos!-

**0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0**

-demonios! ¿Donde se habrá metido Tsubasa?- maldecía Ryo corriendo por las calles después de haber ido a la casa Ozhora y que la madre de Tsubasa les dijera que el había salido rato antes de que ellos llegaran

--¿por que mejor no nos regresamos Ishizaki?- preguntaba Teppei al cual no le había agradado todo el plan desde el principio

y en ese mismo rato, sin estar enterado del todo el barullo armado caminaba Tsubasa tranquilamente frente a la vieja cancha pública, en donde habían comenzado todas sus aventuras desde que llego a Shizuoka, y precisamente donde viera a Sanae por primera vez; no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde en la escuela así que decidió salir a dar un paseo para despejarse.

_"aceptaste salir con Takahasi, Tienes una Cita!"_

Las palabras de Yukari no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza… Sanae tenia una cita con aquel tipo nuevo… pero lo mas raro era que no comprendía por que se enojaba de esa forma, por que había que admitirlo… estaba bastante molesto, y sin que aquel chico le hubiera hecho algo -- ¡es más! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco, y aun así no puedo verlo por que me hierve la sangre! – se decía a sí mismo el joven capitán. 

Repentinamente se escuchó un grito que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta de que un balón se dirigía a él a gran velocidad

- ¡¡bola!- se escuchó un grito y vio a lo lejos a una chica notoriamente mayor que él corriendo y agitando la mano.

Aparentemente el balón era suyo, pero lo que vio detrás de ella lo sorprendió más aún que ver a una chica corriendo tras un balón; aquel chico a quien tanto detestaba sin saber por qué se encontraba recargado en uno de los postes de la portería, observando tranquilamente aquella escena, pero… ¿qué diablos hacía Ian Takahashi en la cancha al anochecer?

-ouch… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó la chica acercándose a Tsubasa que estaba medio agachado sobándose la cara ya que el balón le dio en pleno rostro por andar distraído. 

-sí, solo estaba…algo oscuro, no vi el balón… toma- contesto entregándole el balón

De pronto Ían se acercó rápidamente --vaya Ozhora, para ser el capitán del Nankatsu no eres muy hábil que digamos… ¿o le quieres robar sus jugadas a Ishizaki?- preguntó burlón Ian acercándose más; Tsubasa no le respondió, solamente lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-hey! No jodas bro! Y mejor regresa a la cancha- Ian rodó los ojos ante los gritos de su hermana

-por lo menos yo sí juego, y no me escondo tras las mujeres como otrooss…- respondió sin siquiera darse cuenta Tsubasa.

Al escucharlo Ian se molestó bastante, estaba listo para darse vuelta y golpearlo, cosa que Tsubasa notó, pero recordó algo y cambio esa mueca por una sonrisa triunfal y bajó el puño  
- ¡¡ey.. tranquilo Ían! – le exclamaba Nikki mientras que ponía el balón en el suelo y regresaba a la cancha

-no… mejor no, si lo hago ¿qué diría Sanae al verme llegar con un ojo morado, sin duda se preocuparía mucho…- 

Tsubasa se levantó de golpe y ganas no le faltaron para echarse encima de ese tipo partirle la cara, Ían lo notó y también se le acercó, pero en ese instante varios gritos llamaron la atención

- ¿dónde demonios estabas metido Tsubasa! Llevamos bastante rato buscándote!- gritaba histérico Ryo acercándose a Tsubasa seguido de cerca por Teppei

-¿he?... solo caminaba- respondió observando de reojo como Takahashi se alejaba un poco de Ozhora

- ¿qué acaso no recuerdas que hoy iríamos a ya sabes donde a hacer ya sabes que!- preguntaba haciendo muecas raras para llamar la atención de su amigo, que realmente no comprendía nada, pero al darse cuenta Ishizaki de la presencia de Takahashi trataba de no decir nada comprometedor

-la hermanita… su casa… las chicas….- ante cada palabra Tsubasa asentía sin comprender aun, hasta que Teppei le mostró discretamente los binoculares y el radio que guardaba tras su espalda 

-haaaaa!- exclamo Tsubasa recordando "aquello que tenia que hacer" 

-¿entonces que esperamos! Los demás nos esperan ya en casa de Sanae!- exclamó Ryo echándose a correr seguido de Tsubasa y Teppei, los cuales aun le preguntaban "¿crees que es una buena idea?"

-¿pero que no Sanae estaría con sus amigas hoy?- se preguntaba Ian cuando escuchó el grito de Ryo, para después sonreír maliciosamente, antes de que el balón lo golpeara en la cabeza 

-concéntrate wey! – era Nikki que había pateado el balón al ver la lentitud de su hermano de regresar -- Si quieres que te ayude tú me tendrás que ayudar a mi!—gritaba ella desde donde estaba.   
Ian agarro el balón molesto, pero trataba de recuperar la compostura

-calma Ian… ya podrás disfrutar esto mañana- se decía a si mismo pateando el balón que su hermana le lanzara mientras los 3 chicos del Nankatsu corren rumbo a la casa Nakasawa 

**0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0**

- ¿dónde rayos se habían metido!- pregunto Izawa al ver llegar a sus amigos que corrían a más no poder 

-no encontrábamos a Tsubasa- respondio Teppei agitado tratando de recuperar el aliento

-no importa, no se han pedido nada bueno- comentó acercándole los binoculares a Ryo que se puso a su lado, tratando de ver lo que hacían las chicas, desde la barda de un lote abandonado que estaba frente a la casa, a una distancia considerable y la rama de un árbol los tapaba para no ser descubiertos

Desde ahí se podía apreciar todo el alboroto, tenían la música tan alta que ellos podían escucharla claramente,. Y las almohadas volaban de un lado a otro así como los peluches, y de vez en cuando veían como alguna de ellas pasaba corriendo por enfrente de la ventana riendo

-¡rayos… no se ve absolutamente nada! Y menos escuchamos!- renegaban Izawa y Ryo, mientras Teppei tomaba un par de binoculares y se unía a ellos, Yuzo seguía a un lado ya que como lo había repetido desde que llego no era una buena idea, al igual que Taki que ya se quería ir de ahí… y ¿Tsubasa? Como siempre estaba en las nubes pensando en lo sucedido rato atrás… 

-bien, ¿entonces quien lo hará?- pregunto Izawa mostrando un pequeño micrófono mientras Ryo preparaba una grabadora en la cual escucharían todo lo proveniente de ese pequeño aparato

- ¡ya se están pasando demasiado de la raya!- exclamo Taki dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí pero Ryo lo detuvo 

-¿a donde crees que vas! Te perderás la mejor parte! Nos seas cobarde!-

- ¡es que si las chicas se dan cuenta se nos va a armar bastante grande! Tú las conoces mejor que nadie Ryo! Especialmente a Sanae!- le respondió temeroso tratando aun de salir de ahí 

-es verdad- continuo Yuzo – recuerda bien como es Sanae, tal vez se haya calmado un poco, pero no creo que dude en meternos su bandera por donde nos quepa si se entera de que las espiamos-- todos se estremecieron ante tal imagen, no querían ni imaginárselo, pero eso no intimidó a Ryo y menos a Izawa que ya estaba saltando la barda para acercarse y tratar de colocar el micrófono 

**_- pero bien valdrá la pena ese banderazo no? Además no tiene por que enterarse _**-se escuchó la voz de Izawa por la radio el cual ya estaba trepado en el árbol listo para entrar a la habitación de Sanae **_– ¿como están las cosas aqui dentro! -_**

-despejado, siguen en la sala y la cocina- le respondió Ryo por el radio observando la ventana, Izawa entró lo mas calladamente posible a la habitación para colocar el micrófono

-¿de dónde sacaron todo eso?- pregunto Tsubasa regresando a su realidad milagrosamente, a lo que Ishizaki sonrió divertido 

-Manabu nos lo presto muy gentilmente- a todos les salió una gota en la nuca mientras se escuchaban las risa de Izawa por el aparato

-es decir, lo obligaron- agrego Taki

**_- ¡todo listo! El micrófono esta instalado y al parecer las chicas van subiendo! Voy de salida! - _**salió como pudo por la ventana y casi se cae del árbol por la prisa mientras la puerta de la habitación se habría lentamente y la primera en entrar fue Niki, que se detuvo a media habitación extrañada, Izawa sudo frió al verla ya que no había logrado bajar aun y no movió ni un pelo para que no lo descubrieran, además la oscuridad lo ayudaría

- ¿sucede algo?- preguntó Silvia entrando a la habitación comiendo de un tazón de palomitas mientras Niki volteaba a todos lados extrañada

-hay algo raro aquí…- todas las demás entraron y parecían extrañadas, revisaron todo con la mirada y nada, pero Niki seguía seria

-este lugar… este lugar…- todas observaban serias esperando haber que decía –está…. este lugar está… demasiado rosa!—  
Todas cayeron de espaldas al escucharla, mientras Niki miraba horrorizada el cuarto de Sanae, que tenia muchos adornos de ese color e Izawa aprovechaba el alboroto para bajar del árbol, y a buena hora lo hizo ya que Niki abrió la ventana para fingir que vomitaba 

-no seas exagerada y ya cierra la ventana que entra mucho aire!- le gritó Sanae divertida mientras comía una galleta y se recostaba en su cama abrasando un cojín, Niki asintió y cerró la ventana para sentarse en el suelo a comer papas fritas mientras toda las demás chicas se acomodaban

Mientras los chicos se acomodaban alrededor del aparato, con botana y toda la cosa para disfrutar el rato – ¡listos chicos! Comienza la diversión- Ryo e Izawa esperaban las primeras palabras mientras Teppei, Taki y Yuzo seguían ahí a regañadientes y Tsubasa aun sin saber que demonios hacia ahí, pero ahí estaba.

**0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0**

En la cancha, Ían seguía de portero mientras Nikki fuera del área realizaba disparos

- aún no pierdes tu magia Nikki

- algunas veces pienso eso, sé que aún la tengo

- ¿y por qué no intentas seguir en el fútbol?

- no, ya cerró esa etapa para mí – contestaba ella un poco triste – pero bueno.. ¿Ya le dijiste a tu amiga del equipo femenil?

- no, aún no... Para eso la he citado mañana

- jejeje, mi hermanito tiene una cita... Que tierno

- ey… Calmada... No es una cita de amor ni nada de eso, solo es para plantearle lo del equipo

- ¿y estás seguro que habrán chicas que quieran jugar?

- yo digo que sí

En eso Ían salía de la portería para ahora él hacer disparos mientras Nikki portereaba

- oye, eres bueno… ¿por qué no ingresas al equipo de fútbol? – preguntaba Nikki al ver que éste colocaba muy bien el balón al ángulo

- no, no estoy interesado por el momento… a como veo el asunto puede y me agarre a golpes con Ozhora jejej

- mmm… ya debes de cambiar y dejar las peleas

- oye.. Desde que llegamos no me he peleado!...mira que he roto record!... a parte… no quiero que el abuelo me reprenda y cumpla su dicho de enviarme al colegio militar

**0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0**

-Bien Sanae… ¿no tienes algo que decirnos?- preguntó Yukari mientras todas las demás se quedaron en silencio, Sanae seguía recostada en su cama abrasando una almohada, volteando hacia Yukari que estaba sentada en el suelo justo frente a ella y sus demás amigas a sus lados

-¿hem? ¿Yo que hice!- preguntó sacada de honda y Silvia se levantó y se sentó a su lado

-eres la acusada, testigo, y todo lo demás de esta noche…- todas asintieron dejando a Sanae con una gota en la nuca y de repente Niki se puso de pie con aires ceremoniosos y se paro frente a Sanae dando cara a Yukari

-y esta noche yo seré la defensora de nuestra acusada… pero antes- entonces se dio vuelta hacia Sanae y se arrodillo frente a ella con cara de sufrida –¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ENGAÑAS A TSUBASA CON ESE TAKAHASHI!- lloriqueaba falsamente mientras todas reían menos Sanae que no sabia en que hoyo meterse de lo apenada

-¿¿pero de que demonios hablan!- gritaba histérica Sanae golpeando a Niki con su almohada

-de que desde que ese chico llego prácticamente Tsubasa no existe para ti- agregó tranquilamente Alisse a la cual todas habían puesto al corriente de la situación en el camino del supermercado a la casa de Sanae

-¡eso no es cierto!- gritó Sanae completamente sonrojada

- ¿entonces por qué aceptaste salir con él mañana?- preguntó Marife, Sanae no supo que contestar y no soportaba todas las miradas acusadoras de sus amigas así que se tapo hasta la cabeza con las cobijas

-y no nos vengas con una tonta excusa como "no sabia lo que decía"- sentenció Hanna mientras seguía leyendo una revista tranquilamente.

-¡¡pero es que eso fue lo que pasó!- gruñó por debajo de sus cobijas

- ¡¡pero como es posible que alguien no se de cuenta cuando un chico tan apuesto la invita a salir! ¡Es ridículo Sanae!- Niki no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación algo irritada sin comprender a su amiga

-pero… eso podemos tomarlo a nuestro beneficio…- murmuró Silvia, todas voltearon a verla y Sanae saco la cabeza de las cobijas…

- ¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Yukari…

-según la historia de Sanae tú estuviste ahí la mañana que él llego, ustedes platicaban y el dijo algo muy interesante, que aún no desciframos que quiso decir… pero eso es lo de menos- Silvia sonreía…. Pero un grito proveniente de afuera llamo su atención

**-**_**"Pero que demonios haces! Regresa eso!"-** _todas las chicas se levantaron y fueron hacia la ventana para ver como Ryo correteaba a Tsubasa que sujetaba algo entre sus brazos _**"¿cómo puedes hacernos esto amigo!"** _gritaba histérico y lloriqueando correteando a Tsubasa que se veía serio y algo sonrojado

- ¿hacerles que Ishizaki?- preguntó Yukari desde la ventana, al escucharla Ryo se quedo congelado al igual que sus demás amigos que habían ido con ellos para tratar de recuperar el aparato que Tsubasa se había llevado al darse cuenta de lo que las chicas decían, el pobre estaba agitado y completamente rojo, y más al ver a Sanae en la ventana, observando sin comprender por qué del alboroto

-bueno… veras…es que nosotros pasábamos por aki y…- balbuceaba Izawa mientras todos se formaban en hilerita frente a la ventana apenados, y con miedo ( tengan meyo! Mucho meyo! :3 muajajaja) 

-no se por que no les creo- murmuró Niki saliendo de la ventana hacia el árbol y sentándose en la rama para apuntar con una lámpara hacia ellos y así poder verlos mejor – ¿qué es eso que traes Tsuby?- todos los chicos se estremecieron y desataba más que listos para correr

-yo…- Tsubasa no sabia que decir estaba completamente en shock, el tape se le borro y ni siquiera sabia por que rayos estaba frente a la ventana de Sanae a tan altas horas de la noche escuchando conversaciones…lo peor es que esas conversaciones eran sobre él

-mmm, ¿y podrían explicarme también que rayos es esto! –exigía Alisse mostrando el pequeño micrófono 

-de dónde sacaste eso!- preguntó Sanae algo alterada, especialmente al darse cuenta de que su voz salía también de aquel aparato que Tsubasa sostenía

-lo encontramos entre tus muñecos de peluche que tienes sobre la cabecera de tu cama- respondió Hanna uniéndose al grupo 

- ¡eres un idiota! ¡¡Lo hubieras escondido bajo la cama!- murmuraba Ryo a Izawa dándole un zape

-idiota! ¡Tuve poco tiempo! Además hi lo hubieran encontrado mas fácil!- ya si casi se agarran a golpes a no ser por que los murmullos de las chicas y esa aura roja de furia que emanaban los espantó

-¡cállense los dos!-- gritó Yukari – Niki! Vigílalos! Voy para allá!- la aludida asintió y bajo del árbol, pero sin que pudiera detenerlos todos los chicos se echaron a correr despavoridos

-¡¡corran! Sálvense el que pueda!- gritaban espantados Izawa y Ryo que corrían a más no poder seguidos de Teppei, Taki y Yuzo… pero Tsubasa no se había movido de ahí, no podía dejar de ver a Sanae

-puedo creerlo de Ryo, de Izawa y hasta de Yuzo… pero tu, Tsubasa…¿por qué lo hiciste?... me decepcionas Tsubsasa. Mucho…- cada palabra de Sanae le dolía hasta el alma, pero…. ¿por qué?¿ Por que sucedía todo eso! ¿Que estaba pasando!

Por seguir hundido en su mundo no se dio cuenta cuando todas las chicas llegaron hasta donde estaba él, todas se veían furiosas y no era para menos…

**0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0**

¿Dónde se habrá metido Tsubasa!- preguntaba Ishizaki preocupado, se habían quedado esperando a su amigo a una cuadra del lugar y ya había pasado casi media hora

- ¡ahí viene!- exclamo Yuzo al ver a su capitán a lo lejos

-o lo que queda de él…- murmuró Teppei al verlo, estaba completamente empapado, con la ropa sucia y un gran golpe en la cabeza, la cual se estaba sobando

-pero ¿qué te paso capitán!- preguntó Taki al ver su estado acercándose a Tsubasa, este no respondió y le dio el aparato que aun tenia con él, para seguir su camino hacia su casa

continuara….


	5. La salida

_Gracias por sus lecturas y paciencia, esperemos que sea de su agrado.__  
__Astrea: yo mando un saludo a mi mamá que me está viendo.. ah ...no verdad?.. bueno, saludos a todas y todos xD ___

_Cherry: ------------------------ sugoi neeee ( quedo en shoc ooUu por culpa de ian )"_

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®_

_Otros personajes:_

_Lily del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi_

_Anaid es un personaje creado por Anaid/Flash-chan_

_Saki y Jun Aiza son personajes creados por Saki Hashimoto_

_Atsuna Lezha es un personaje creado por Lencha_

**Capítulo 5. la salida****  
**  
By Astrea y Cerezo n.n°

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

A las 4 del día siguiente estaba ya Ían muy puntual afuera de casa de Sanae, tocó la puerta y ella abrió ya que sus padres aún no habían llegado.

- buenas tardes Sanae- saludó muy amablemente ofreciéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas como ya le era costumbre; por alguna rara razón siempre lo hacia como por inercia tratándose de ella.

- hola Ían!- Sanae se encontraba bastante animada, la verdad se sentía muy bien al salir de su casa, le hacia falta un cambio de aires después de lo pasado la noche anterior con Tsubasa, el asunto no la había dejado dormir muy bien y menos las interrogaciones de sus amigas que gracias a dios se fueron temprano por si llegaban los padres de Sanae

- ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Takahashi a lo que Sanae solo con la cabeza afirmó

-mmm ¿qué te parece bien si vamos a la plaza comercial?- le preguntó cuando empezaron caminar

- ah, sí… me gustaría- Sanae estaba bastante contenta, además podría aprovechar para hacer algunas compras especialmente por que la plaza quedaba cerca de su casa

En el camino hacia la plaza ambos conversaban animadamente, y a la platica entró el tema de Tsubasa y compañia, ya que Ian recordó lo que había escuchado la tarde anterior. 

Sanae se había resistido un poco a contarlo por que le daba pena, pero accedió ya que Takahashi le expresaba cierta confianza a pesar de conocerlo de poco tiempo.

- así que eso hicieron eso Ryo, Teppei, Taki, Yuzo, Izawa y Tsubasa…jajajaja…. Que mala onda... – reía Ían mientras Sanae agachaba la cabeza apenada

- sí… de cierta manera a todos nos molestó de momento… pobre de Tsubasa… tendremos que pedirle disculpas--

El asintió, y de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, ya quería ver la cara de Tsubasa en la escuela

- jajaja... Es que… jajajaja se pasaron de malas con lo que le hicieron al pobre... pero él también que no se hecho a correr, ni modo, todos sabían que existiría alguna consecuencia al ser cachados, entonces... creo que podrían estar a mano… no creo que deban pedirles perdón la verdad, mejor dejen las cosas así jajajaja…

Sanae se sonreía mientras Ían se carcajeaba al imaginarse la escena.

- ¿y qué hicieron ustedes después?- preguntó bastante entrado en la platica ( quien dice que los hombres no son metiches!)

- pues nos echamos a reír por lo sucedido… _"menos mal que descubrimos a tiempo el micrófono" _–pensó Nakazawa – de todas maneras invadieron nuestra privacidad… y esa es información muy peligrosa en manos de hombres… - ese toque de suspenso lo hizo reír aun más

- eso sí, pero…jejeje… cuando estaba más chico yo le hacia eso a Nikki, al fin y al cabo es solo una travesura- Sanae asintió derrotada, pero la verdad se sintió mucho mejor al hablar con Ian, e incluso al pensar en ese suceso nuevamente le dio risa

- pues sí, es una travesura…ni que fueran los primeros o los últimos en hacer espionaje….jajajajaja-

RINNGGG RINGGG….tururuururururur - (sonido de celular) el sonido de su celular interrumpió la conversación y lo saco rápido de su bolsa para alcanzar a contestar

- ¿bueno?... ah.. Papá… sí.. Estoy aquí en el centro comercial………….. ¿En este momento?...ok...voy para allá –

Ian esperaba a que Sanae terminara de hablar algo intrigado por la conversación (meticheeee)

- ¿todo bien?-

Ésta asintió y guardo el teléfono rápidamente

- sí, eran mis padres que ya llegaron y quieren que les ayude a bajar unas cosas, ya regreso, ¿ok?- sin esperar respuesta echo a correr rumbo a su casa

- ¿no quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó mientras todavía estaba cerca, Sanae se detuvo y volteó 

- muchas gracias, pero en verdad no tardo-

Ian asintió mientras Sanae sonreía dándole a entender que confiara en ella

- bien, estaré por aquí en la plaza… ójala y no demores-

- no – y nuevamente echo a correr para pardéesele de vista a Ian

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Y así paso un rato mientras Ían transitaba por el centro comercial viendo los aparadores, y por andar de distraído tropezó con una chica que recién salía de una de las tantas tiendas

- ¡ouch... oh! lo siento... Perdóname, yo te ayudo a recoger- Mientras se disculpaba se agacho para ayudarla a levantar sus cosas

-- no hay problema-- le dijo la chica contra quien había tropezado que también estaba levantando parte de sus cosas -- solo ten cuidado

-- pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!—Ian volteo inmediatamente al reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz que salía de la misma tienda

- hola Silvia -- saludaba Takahashi al ver a la chica acercarse

- Pero si es el mismisimo señor que ha provocado distracción al gran Ozhora..."mister" Ían Takahashi—comento con aires de grandeza haciendo que Ian se sonrojara un poco y dejando intrigada a su amiga

-- no inventes– murmuro Ían algo apenado

Silvia tomó de las manos de Ian las cosas que él había recogido -- veo que ya haz conocido a otra de nuestras amigas-- comentó refiriéndose a la chica con quien había tropezado

- pues no precisamente -- responde éste mientras terminaban de poner las cosas en los paquetes

-a pues eso se arregla – al terminar de acomodar las cosas se pusieron para que Silvia procediera con las presentaciones-- Ían, te presento a Lily del Valle, Lily te presento a Ían Takahashi- 

- mucho gusto Takahashi -- decía Lily con la sonrisa que siempre la ha caracterizado

- mucho gusto Del Valle -- contestaba éste mientras hacía una reverencia tradicional

- llámame Lily- le corrigió, ya que no le gustaba que le llamaran por su apellido

- bien, llámame Ían- Lily asintió ante la petición de Takahashi mientras Silvia retomaba la conversación

-- Lily es alumna del Shuteshu y es mexicana- Lily asintió con mucho orgullo de lo que dijo su amiga

- ey! ¿En serio?... yo también – comentó algo emocionado, nunca creyó encontrarse a otra mexicana ahí -- de hecho vine a visitar a mi abuelo paterno por un largo periodo… ¿de que ciudad vienes?-

- ey chicas… ¿por qué no me esperaron en la tienda?- se escuchó una tercera voz que se unía a la conversación 

- ah, lo siento Anaid, es que aquí Lily se tropezó y por eso salí... deja te presento... Ían, ella es Anaid, también esta en Nankatsu, pero es del 1 A- la aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el chico, al cual recordaba haber visto antes en la escuela

- hola mucho gusto -- decía Ían mientras nuevamente hacía reverencia

- Hola- contestó Anaid en el instante en que a lo lejos escucharon varios ruidos, entre ellos insultos

- mira discapacitado... date prisa o verás...--

- óyeme tú..! Ten más respeto! --

Ían miró y al ver la escena se acercó molesto a donde se encontraban esos dos chicos

- oye!.. Déjalo en paz quieres! – se interpuso Ian entre el abusivo y el chico mientras Lily, Silvia y Anaid se acercaron un poco a donde se encontraban

- ¡¡mira niñito! -- le exclamaba el tipo que era notablemente más alto que Ían -- ¡¡ni te metas que te va mal!- las chicas se asustaron al ver al tipo que amenazaba a Takahashi, pero este ni se inmuto

- ¡¡pues no dejaré que te aproveches de los demás, mastodonte! -- respondía con más molestia Ían y se le ponía en frente a ese chico

- ¡¡déjalo.. yo sé defenderme! -- respondía el chico de la silla algo molesto a lo que el otro se burló y empujó a ese joven en silla provocando la respuesta de Ían quien fue el que lanzó el primer golpe.

Ambos se dieron unos cuantos golpes hasta que un guardia de seguridad llegó corriendo y los separó

- esto no se quedará así -- amenazó ese chico a Ían mientras que las chicas ayudaban al joven en silla de ruedas a levantarse

- ya cállate y lárgate... a mí no me amenazas -- le refutaba Takahashi haciendo no se cuentas señas al tipo que los guardias ya se llevaban --no te tengo miedo... cuando quieras le seguimos --

- estás advertido... -- y con estas últimas palabras se iba ese chico arrastrado por los guardias

- ¿estás bien?  
- muchas gracias -- decía el de silla de ruedas hacia Ian que volteo con las chicas para ayudarlas

- ah, no hay de qué… - se escucho la respuesta a coro del grupito

-mi nombre es Jun Aiza-

- mucho gusto, soy Ían Takahashi, ellas son Anaid, Lily y Silvia- comento Takahashi dándole la mano Jun que le correspondió el saludo

- sí, nos conocemos un poco por los torneos de conocimiento, Saki es de las que representan al Nankatsu -- decía Lily quien sabía ya que ella es la que representa al Shutetsu

- ah, mira… allá viene mi hermana – comento Aiza señalando la entrada por donde llegaba una chica de largo cabello café trenzado

- Jun, ¿estás bien?... vi lo que pasó, muchas gracias a los 4-- después de asegurarse de que su hermano estaba bien Saki hacia unas pequeñas reverencias para agradecer a quienes lo habían ayudado

- hermana, te presento a Ían Takahashi- Ian saludo con un gesto de mano el cual Saki correspondió con otra reverencia (eso marea )

- Hola.. soy Saki Aiza, hermana y gemela de Jun... bueno...tenemos que irnos, otra vez gracias – Saki se despidió de todos mientras sacaba a su hermano del lugar.

- ¿tienes idea a quien golpeaste? --preguntaba Silvia un tanto preocupada una vez que los gemelos Aiza se retiraron, Ian no parecía siquiera saber quien era el tipo y realmente no le interesaba

- mmm... nop... ¿un estúpido?.. Preguntaba Takahashi irónicamente rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba la vitrina de una tienda

-¡¡ no, el estúpido serás tú!... ay. .disculpa la palabra – Anaid se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero en serio que se había asustado por lo ocurrido

- o sea... ya ni yo que voy en otro colegio... ¿no sabes con quien te has metido! -- le exclamaba Lily sorprendida por la indiferencia de Ian ante el tipo

- bueno.. ¿y quien es pues? – preguntó Ian rodando los ojos con fastidio ante la preocupación de las chicas

-acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- suspiro Anaid tratando de calmarse 

- solo a tí se te ocurre ponerte al tú por tú con Kanda... eso no fue nada listo de tu parte -- añadía Silvia molesta regañando a Ian

- ¿Kanda?.. ¿y ese que anuncia?-- A Takahashi no podía importarle menos como se llamara el tipo así que entro a la tienda para probarse unos lentes obscuros, seguido de todas las chicas

- patea traseros... practica kick boxing -- argumentaba Lezha mientras pagaba lo que había comprado y se disponía a salir de la tienda

- ah sí? ... Pues que le patee el trasero a su...- comento entusiasmado haciendo algunas señas

- calma chico..., mejor cuídate -- y se retiraba Lezha a paso veloz riendo por la ingenuidad del chico ese

- ¿y ella quien es?- pregunto Ian mientras observaba a la extraña entrometida salir de la tienda

-. es Atsuna Lezha…ya la conocerás- le respondió Silvia sin darle tanta importancia por el momento

- bueno...no le tengo miedo a ese **Kodak**, que venga cuando quiera y le partiré su mandarina en gajos!- comentaba entusiasmado Ian dando algunos golpeas al aire (jajja.. bien a la Rocky Balboa o que pex xD)

- jajaj, en primera es Kanda... y en segunda... quiero ver el día en que se enfrenten, a ver si sales vivo-- se burlaba divertida e irónicamente Del Valle

- Lily, no seas tan mala.. -- añadía Anaid – todavía falta ver si no le da miedo y escapa- las tres chicas se echaron a reír mientras Ian las observaba molesto

- no pues… gracias por las porras – exclamaba Ían , mientras las amigas no paraban de reír a sus costillas

Así seguían conversando –léase las chicas burlándose de Ian y el haciendo rabietas- Kumi los ve desde afuera de la tienda y entra rápidamente agradeciendo el encontrarse ahí a Takahashi

- hola chico nuevo—saludo sonoramente, para después voltear a ver a las chicas con fastidio - Silvia, Lily, Anaid

-hola y adiós- respondieron las tres a coro mientras se daban media vuelta molestas

-aquí fastidian… mejor vamos por algo de comer – agregó Lily mientras salían de la tienda e Ian las observaba alejarse sin comprender que pasaba ahí

Siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigas Ian salió de la tienda seguido de Kumi y con sus lentes nuevos de oferta para sentarse

- Ían, aquella vez en el entrenamiento no pude admirara al capitán por estar conversando contigo y para colmo ni me respondiste la pregunta que te hice!- reclamo falsamente Kumi que se sentaba a su lado en una de las bancas de la plaza frente a una fuente

- ¿ehh?... ¿cuál pregunta?- preguntó (valga la rebusnancia, digo, redundancia) sorprendido Ian al no recordar lo que esa chica decía

- ¿te gusta Sanae?...mira que si es así yo te puedo ayudar con gusto a que se fije en ti -- decía Kumi sonriente e inocentemente- Ian se sorprendió algo por la pregunta que lo había agarrado en curva, pero rápidamente reaccionó y volteo a ver a Kumi intrigado

- mmm... ¿no me digas que también a ti te gusta Ozhora? –preguntaba este con algo de fastidio (ah, estos chicos adolescentes…)

- sí!... por él fue por quien entré como manager...es que… me proyecta cierta chispa…es todo un bombón... lo malo es que a Sanae también le gusta Tsuby… aunque él no ve otra cosa que no sea el fútbol, digamos que la única persona que ha logrado que aparte su vista del balón aunque sea una milésima de segundo ha sido Nakazawa – comentó con fastidio dejando aún más intrigado a Ian que procesaba toda la información

- oye, ¿te cae mal Sanae? -- preguntaba el chico una vez que Kumi se calló

- no precisamente, de hecho me cae bien, solo que es bastante molesto que cuando me dirijo para ayudar a Tsubasa en algo siempre sale ella respondiendo otra cosa y encarándome (ver películas xD) –Ian se sorprendió por eso, ya que Sanae parecía una chica bastante tranquila, incluso algo tímida

- jajaja... ¿y qué dice Tsubasa?- aquella conversación parecía comenzar a interesarle

- la verdad nada... las chicas horita no son su prioridad... aunque tú pareces ya interesarte por nosotras- comento picadamente volteando a ver a Ian que cerro los ojos y seguía riendo

- jajaja... – el solo reía negando con la cabeza

- es por eso que Sanae y yo intentamos hacer algo para que Tsubasa de alguna forma nos mire, pero ahora... pues te he visto muy bien con Sanae, de hecho ella ya no se comporta de la misma manera con Tsuby, pareciera que lo ignora un poco… se ve contenta a tu lado, aparte eres el único que le da besos en la mejilla-

- en serio? – preguntó Ian algo asombrado; la verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso.

- sí- Kumi parecía contenta al haber echo reaccionar de esa forma al chico nuevo, con un poco más de suerte a lo mejor y accedía a ayudarla

- bueno, es que de donde vengo se acostumbra así –respondía Takahashi rascándose la cabeza algo apenado

- síguelo haciendo -- añadía Kumi -- así Tsubasa ya no prestara algo de atención a Sanae, de por sí ni nos pela y al ver eso, menos se fijara en ella...— kumi sonrió ampliamente mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse– bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós

Sin decir más, Kumi se fue dejando a Takahashi dejándolo algo perplejo, el se tallo los ojos mientras sonreía - chicas... si que son complicadas...-

En ese mismo instante Sanae llegaba a la plaza y a lo lejos logra distinguir a Ian sentado en una banca y como Kumi se alejaba de el despidiéndose con la mano

--vaya, parece que te has hecho muy buen amigo de Kumi…--- comentó Sanae llegando detrás de Ian con un tono algo molesto, se le notaba el fastidio que le causaba la presencia de esa chica.

- ¿y qué tiene de malo? – preguntó inocentemente volteando a verla sin comprender su actitud, Sanae no supo que decir y hacia varios gestos tratando de responderle, pero se exaspero y no pudo decir nada

- ashh!... ¿por qué estabas con ella?- renegó sentándose al lado de Ian que aún no comprendía nada

- pues... se me acercó y ya – le contestó sin ninguna pena y con una sonrisa al no hallarle nada de malo a eso

Nakazawa molesta refunfuño haciendo muecas y gestos como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien -Aggghhh- sin decir nada se puso de pie y se alejo haciendo algo de berrinche, Ian se quedo perplejo al verla marcharse y se levantó para seguirla.

Sanae seguía caminando por los pasillos y llego hasta las escaleras eléctricas y mientras bajaba pensaba en lo que había echo -- ¿cómo pude comportarme así con él?... ¿qué irá a pensar?... bueno, me molestó verlo con Kumi... ha demonios! -- en eso Sanae se dio la vuelta para regresar con Ían y aclararle pero éste ya se había ido.

- awwww que tonta soy, ni siquiera se por que me porte así….-se recriminaba Sanae mientras bajaba de las escaleras y se recargaba en un barandal – pero es que no pude evitar molestarme al verlo con Kumi! Agg ella siempre esta buscando cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a Tsubasa es una….– en eso Ían llega y se recarga en el barandal junto a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿vamos por un helado?- preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado volteando hacia arriba viendo a al gente pasar por los vidrios del segundo piso

- mmmm – Sanae no supo que responder, le daba algo de pena después de cómo se había comportado con el

- porfa! Vamos! Pide lo que quieras al cabo yo invito… y así podemos platicar… tengo algo muy importante que decirte – esas palabras y el tono tan dulce de Ian pusieron nerviosa a Sanae, haciendo que se olvidara del pequeño incidente.

-esta bien… - al final terminó accediendo a la invitación de Takahashi

Mientras caminaban hacia la nevaría ninguno dijo nada, ya que llegaron Sanae esperaba a su amigo en una de las mesas del local, Ian compraba los barquillos, uno de chocolate para Sanae y el otro de fresa para él, ya que se los dieron fue a sentarse junto a su amiga y le entrego el helado, esta lo acepto aun apenada y comenzó a comérselo mientras Ian hacia lo mismo observándola fijamente, algo pensativo, recargando la cabeza en su mano derecha mientras que con la otra sostenía la nieve mientras se la comía

-¿qué?- le preguntó al darse cuenta de la forma en que Ian la miraba 

-nada… solo pensaba- le respondió aún comiendo su helado 

-¿si? ¿Y en qué pensabas?- a Sanae le había picado la curiosidad pero Ian evitaba verla a la cara extrañamente, le esquivaba la mirada y volteaba a ver hacia la fuente como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo –bueno…- Sanae se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su helado y tarareaba la canción que se escuchaba en la heladería mientras esperaba a que Ian se decidiera

Ian volteaba a ver a su amiga de reojo, algo había pasado que no podía evitar voltear a verla sin que se le trabara la lengua, nunca antes le había pasado y no tenia ni la más mínima idea de por que no podía decir ni una palabra sin tartamudear, y si no se tratara de él mismo, podría jurar que hasta se había sonrojado, en fin, decidió evitar voltear a ver a Sanae hasta tranquilizarse –_QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTA PASANDO? -_


	6. El equipo femenil

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®_

_Otros personajes:_

Sofía Herrera es un personaje creado por Mirna 

**Capítulo 6 El equipo femenil****  
****By Astrea y Cerezo n.n° ****  
**

Sonido de maquina de escribir chafa al fondo…:

Lunes, 10:30 am  
Clase de matemáticas  
Aula 16  
1-B   
Secundaria Nankatsu  
Distrito de Shizuoka  
Tokio, Japón

(Cherry/Cerezo: Dios creo que debo dejar de ver tanto JAG oOUu XD)

- Tsubasa, ¡habla con Sanae!- exclamó la castaña algo enfadada, tratando de no subir demasiado el volumen de la voz para que no la regañara el maestro, había aprovechado el momento ya que le tocaba compartir la banca con Tsubasa en esa clase, así que era el momento preciso para tratar de que diera el brazo a torcer

- ¿para qué Aidee?- preguntó éste mientras ambos se tapaban con sus libros para no ser notados por el maestro que leía el manual de ejercicios

- ¿¿¿cómo que para qué?... íjole… de plano, ¿eres o te haces?… yo creo que eres ¿verdad?- Aidee negaba con la cabeza murmurando quien sabe que tantas cosas para si misma dejando a Tsubasa sin comprender ni J, al ver que su amigo no comprendía nada y solo la miraba inocentemente, suspiro profundamente-- ¡!ay!.. Ustedes los hombres a esta edad aún siguen pero si bien dormidos -

- ¡!pero si yo estoy despierto! – contestó Ozhora cerrando los ojos para sonreír ampliamente logrando que a su amiga le saliera una gota en la nuca

- Tsubasa… ¡!estás en el hoyo! – y sin decir más se volteo para copiar los ejercicios que el maestro comenzaba a apuntar en la pizarra mientras les daba las indicaciones

- bien chicos – decía el profesor –les pondré unos ejercicios aritméticos para que los hagan en su cuaderno, quien termine primero vendrá a hacerlo al pizarrón- se escuchó una exclamación general de aburrimiento mientras se podía escuchar el rasgar de los lápices

y Mientras el profesor ponía el ejercicio y se suponía que todos los copiaban Ryo se acercó a sus compañeros– ey Tsubasa, ¿ya viste que Sanae no está? – murmuró en voz baja llamando al atención de su amigo

Ozhora miró a su alrededor y se percató que era cierto, no estaba, cosa que le sorprendió bastante, después de todo Sanae siempre estaba allí donde Tsubasa…y ahora, especialmente toda esa ultima semana, a duras penas y la veía a las horas de clase, en el almuerzo siempre se desaparecía con sus amigas y ya había faltado en varias ocasiones a los entrenamientos y de algo estaba seguro; las cosa empezaron a cambiar desde la llegada del tal Takahashi, cosa que no le agradaba para nada.

- Ozhora.. ¿Está todo bien? – preguntaba el profesor justo cuando se sentaba en su escritorio, viendo como Tsubasa fruncía el seño y apretaba su lápiz casi quebrándolo

- este… sí…- respondió recuperando la compostura para después suspirar profundamente

- ¿ya terminó su ejercicio?- el maestro levantó una ceja al verlo para después regresar a su lectura.

- este… no…- rápidamente comenzó a escribir a lo loco tratando de que el maestro dejara de verlo

- yo ya terminé profesor, ¿puedo pasar al frente?-comentó Saki levantando la mano tranquilamente

- Ah, Srita Aiza, adelante…usted siempre tan aplicada, debería pasarle algo de "cooomo ser aplicado" a oootros...- el profesor parecía orgulloso de su mejor alumna mientras esta se levantaba y pasaba al pizarrón, en tanto Ozhora centraba su atención en los ejercicios

- 1 más 1 --decía en voz alta Ozhora  
- 3 enamorados -- contestaba una vocecita que estaba a otro lado  
- Srita. Sofía Herrera, silencio por favor

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 

- oigan...tenía clases de matemáticas- exclamó Sanae mientras sus amigas prácticamente la arrastraban con ellas.

- tranquila, no va a pasar nada, no creo que te extrañen en el salón… bueno, Tsubasa quien sabe- se escuchó una risilla general ante los comentarios de Silvia logrando que Sanae se sonrojara levemente

- Silvia, sabes que no me gusta salirme de clases- seguía renegando Sanae, que ya tenia algo fastidiada a sus amigas

- sí ya sabemos... tú relax – acotaba Marife mientras entraban a la sala de computo, donde quedaron en encontrarse con Niki, que estaba sentada frente a un pc tecleando rápidamente, Sanae pensó que tal vez hacia un trabajo, pero le salió una gota en la nuca al acercarse y ver la pantalla del chat abierta y como su amiga trataba de aguantarse la risa en vano, para que la encargada de la sala no la descubriera

- Niki, ya estamos aquí…deja de chatear y ya dinos de una vez lo que tienes!– hablaba Marife mientras las demás asentían 

- ya no más me despido…aguanten- replicó Niki con un gesto de mano sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla y tecleando a más no poder

- ¡!Niki! – gritó Silvia, pero ni la pelo

- ots! Tu pérate!- (Astrea: jajaja.. que chilanga de viste xD)

- NIKI!- exclamaron las tres al unisono haciendo saltar a Niki

- ya voy pues…. _ - **te dejo, aquí me están haciendo tortura psicológica y no es precisamente yo aplicándosela a mi hermana**- _decía en voz alta mientras tecleaba- (cherry: no se por que esto me sonó familiarmente molesto --Uu SHAKKA TE MATARE!... ajam cof cof sigamos con el fic u.ú) (Astrea: jajajaja... )

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntaba inquieta Sanae una vez que salieron del salón, aunque esta vez la que era arrastrada era Niki

- ¡montoneras! Ya verán cuando me suelten! TT0TT- chillaba queriendo regresar a la sala de computo, pero ninguna de sus amigas le presto atención

- aquí tengo el itinerario del entrenador Furuoya- contesto Niki recuperando al compostura, esta vez con una pose de superioridad mostrando una hoja arrugada que saco de su portafolios, después de haberse metido a un salón vació para que nadie las viera

- ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – preguntaba Sanae asombrada 

- pues de la red – contestó Mitsu como si esa hubiera sido la pregunta mas tonta del mundo

- bueno… ¿¿y? – continuo Nakazawa sin comprender

- van a tener un fin de semana de concentración- comentó Niki apuntando con el dedo donde estaba apuntada la fecha en la hoja 

- ¿¿y? – era nuevamente Sanae quien se cruzaba de brazos cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente ya que no comprendía en que podía interesarle eso

- cómo que "¿¿y?"… Sanae Nakazawa… desde que llegó Takahashi has descuidado las actividades de manager- reclamaba Silvia molesta señalando a su amiga la cual se sentía acorralada mientras las demás la observaban acusadoramente

- sí, por eso te estamos avisando con anticipación para que reacciones y vayas—añadía Anaid quien iba llegando y a quien ya la habían puesto al corriente de todo 

- wow… Un fin de semana de concentración para practicar el fútbol… qué envidia – exclamó alguien más, fuera del grupito que seguía acorralando a Sanae acusadoramente

- ah….este…. hola Saki… que… ¿Qué haces por aquí? –le preguntó un tanto nerviosa Marife al percatarse de la presencia de su compañera

-es que al profesor se le acabaron los guises y vine por otros al salón de al lado- comentó mostrándoles los pedazos de tiza que traía en la mano

- ah que tino tienes – murmuro Niki tratando de ocultar la hoja 

-como me gustaría también irme de concentración… sería grandioso que en el Nankatsu existiera una selección femenil – comentaba ilusionada, lo cual sorprendía a las chicas pues la Saki que conocían era muy silenciosa.

- ay Saki…bueno, se vale soñar – añadió Silvia bajando a Saki de su nube, y encogiéndose de hombros

- bueno…eso que llamas **"soñar**" Silvia... podría no ser un tanto soñador-agregó Nakazawa pensativa

- ¿¿qué dices Sanae?... a ver, explícate! -- hablaba Anaid intrigada por los murmullos de su amiga

- shh… no grites, nos pueden escuchar- Niki le tapo la boca para que dejara de gritar o si no algún maestro las descubriría 

- chicas, tenemos que vernos a la salida de clases – sentenció Sanae mientras abría la puerta para salir del salón, todas asintieron aun algo extrañadas, especialmente por lo decidida que lucia Sanae sin duda seria algo interesante -Saki, a ti también te vemos en las canchas, creo que esto te interesara mucho también-- Sanae le sonrió, sabía que esa chica sería una muy buena aliada

- Gracias, no faltaré – contestó Saki con una sonrisa tímida

Y así todo el grupo salió del salón siguiendo a Sanae rumbo al patio, ya que no podían entrar a sus clases, a excepción de Saki que regreso con la tiza

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 

Ya a la hora de salida, En las canchas ya se encontraban Sanae, Niki, Marife, Anaid, Saki y Silvia así como la llegada rápida de Alisse y Yukari

- bueno, dejen les cuento que pasó en la cita con Takahashi- comenzó Sanae que era observada atentamente por sus amigas

- ¡!iuuuuu! --- exclamaron todas menos Saki que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar entre esas chicas algo locas

- mmm… no me vengan con su "iuuuu", ¿quieren? – arremedaba Sanae molesta

- bueno ya pues.. ok.. ¿Qué paso?..Estamos aquí para que nos expliques eso que dijiste en la sala de cómputo y no para que nos presumas tu romance con el chico nuevo!- recalcó Silvia haciendo que Sanae se sonrojara levemente

- ya pues… es que… miren, ahí les va…- y así Sanae tomo aire para comenzar a contarle a sus amigas

---F L A S H B A C K ------

El domingo, en la nevaría de la plaza…

- Sanae, por fin descifraste el _"¿hazlo reaccionar"?- _pregunto Ian después de un largo silencio

- pues algo aunque no estoy segura... _"o sea, como lo abordo si se refiere que el hazlo reaccionar es andar con él de novia para darle celos a Tsubasa… según la teoría de las chicas" _–pensaba Nakazawa algo apenada y sonrojada

- ¿y? – Ian esperaba una respuesta pero la pobre Sanae no sabía ni que decir

- pues… no sé si estoy lista para eso, sí me gustaría...- comentó nerviosa jugando con sus pulgares 

- Sanae… yo creo que sí… después de tanto tiempo solo observando creo que estas completamente lista para dar el siguiente paso junto conmigo!- Ian la tomo de las manos y la miraba tiernamente, cosa que puso aún más nerviosa a Sanae 

GLUP – _"emergencia! Emergencia! Chicas! Auxilio " _pensaba sin saber que hacer, solo atinó a safarce de Ian para seguir comiendo su helado

- mira, mi hermana las puede entrenar- comentó como si nada este chico, Sanae pareció entrar en shock y casi se le cae la nieve de la impresión

- ¿eh?... tú… ¿tú hermana?- exclamó muy sorprendida

- ajam- Ian sonreía como si nada, parecía que no se había percatado del estado de su amiga a la cual casi le daba un infarto 

- un segundo… en eso de _"hazlo reaccionar" ¿_está involucrada Nikki? – se atrevió a preguntar Sanae una vez que se calmó

- pues sí… ella jugó fútbol y podría ser la entrenadora si es que se forma una selección femenil- le comentó de lo más pasivo y sonriendo ampliamente, al cual le alegraba la idea a él de que su hermana pudiera volver a jugar

- sigo confundida… ¿quieres que integremos un equipo de fútbol femenil?- exclamó Sanae sorprendida, eso le impresionó más que la idea de los celos

– pues… pues sí... a eso me referí cuando te _dije "hazlo reaccionar" _o tú ¿a qué te referías?- preguntó sin comprender la cara de asombro, pero a la vez de alivio de Nakazawa

- ¡!no.. a nada!- le respondió ya más tranquila comiendo lo que le quedaba de nieve

- … Sanae… llégale a Tsubasa por el fútbol - _"por dios... que le estoy diciendo… _" – pensaba éste al recordar rápidamente los momentos de choque con Tsubasa y el empezar a sentir de alguna manera una rivalidad con él por Sanae – **hagan un equipo**…. Recuerda que dicen que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago, a Ozhora conquístalo por el soccer y también me ayudaras a que mi hermana regrese de alguna manera a las canchas…-

Ian ya no estaba muy seguro de su plan y titubeaba al decir cada palabra, pero el pensar en que su hermana podría regresar a las canchas le dio los ánimos que se le habían escapado

- es que… ¿fútbol?... ¿nosotras?- murmuraba Sanae tratando de procesar la idea, que sonaba de lo mas descabellada 

RING RING…. (Sonido celular) Sanae contestó rápidamente mientras a Ian le salía una gota en la cabeza, ese maldito teléfono siempre los interrumpía

- hola mamá…. Ok, voy para allá..-colgó y guardó el teléfono en su bolso levantándose apresuradamente - Ian, disculpa, pero ahora sí me tengo que ir.- comentó apenada Sanae

- bueno, te acompaño a la esquina para yo irme a mi casa- ambos salieron de la heladería para salir de la plaza

- gracias- le respondió Sanae sonriente, mientras caminaban, Ian había estado pensando y nadie dijo nada durante todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a la esquina, donde se despidieron

- por favor píenselo Sanae- ella asintió y se fue corriendo hacia su casa mientras Ian la seguía con la mirada 

-- F I N D E F L A S H B A C K -----

- ¿un equipo femenil?- se escuchó la exclamación de todas las chicas dejando medio aturdida a Sanae que asintió 

-shhh! Que las van a escuchar!- todas asintieron al ver como los chicos del equipo de fútbol comenzaba a llegar a la cancha para el entrenamiento de ese día, entre ellos Tsubasa que saludo a Sanae a lo lejos, con su típica sonrisa tierna

Nakazawa devolvió el saludo para voltearse rápidamente hacia sus amigas y seguir con la conversación, eso desilusionó un poco a Ozhora que prefirió no darle importancia al asunto y fue a donde estaban sus demás compañeros para comenzar a entrenar

Del otro lado de la cancha Takahashi estaba sentado en una de las bancas, como todos los días, y al ver aquella escena no pudo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento de superioridad mezclado con alegría… al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para tratar de alejar esos sentimientos

–¿¿qué demonios me esta pasando!...- pensaba sin concentrarse en el entrenamiento, algo no estaba bien, especialmente por que no podía regocijarse al ver vencido a su rival… momento! ¿Desde cuando Tsubasa Ozhora era su rival! –agg… que complicado es esto…-

Continuará…..


	7. Aceptamos

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®_

_Otros personajes:_

_Chiaki Kamiya, personaje creado por Vicky Yun_

_Arashi Soshi, personaje creado por Megara_

_Sakura Hideaki, personaje creado por Sakura Hideaki/Conti_

**Cap. 7 ¡¡Aceptamos!******

**By Astrea & Cerezo n.nº **

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

A la hora del entrenamiento todos los chicos se juntaban en la cancha haciendo algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, cuando se percataron de que las chicas estaban ahí cerca reunidas hablando muy animadamente– ¿¿Qué tanto dirán?—se preguntaba Ryo mientras que los demás volteaban para verlas. 

- no lo sé, quizá están enfadadas con nosotras— comento Yuzo un tanto nervioso, aun no se le pasaba el susto de la otra noche, y no era para menos

En eso, Kumi llego corriendo a donde se encontraban los muchachos, era la única de las managers que se encontraba pendiente del entrenamiento – hola chicos, ¿intrigados por la ausencia de Sanae? –

Tsubasa ante tal pregunta se sonrojó y solo atino a responder –¿ eh?... no, ¿por? –

- yo solo preguntaba… Bueno, los veo al rato – le sonrió ampliamente a Tsubasa y se despidió para salir del campo y como siempre a observar el entrenamiento

El entrenador Furuoya ya estaba dentro del campo y empezaba a dar las indicaciones – bien muchachos, van a hacer los ejercicios de pase en corto, quiero verlos de 3 en tres y quiero ver ese empeño! 

- sí señor- gritaron todos animados comenzando a entrenar 

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

En esa ocasión Ian no estaba como siempre observando el entrenamiento, al contrario, se había quedado pensando en muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido esos últimos días y las que vendrían. Permanecía sentado en una banca y no se percató de la llegada de Jun.

- hola Ian – se acerco sonriente a su nuevo amigo

Ian al escucharlo levantó la cabeza y la giró – ey Jun, ¿cómo estas? – correspondió el saludo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para empujar unos cuantos metros la silla de ruedas de Aiza

- bien bien… sabes que yo puedo manejar mi silla – comentò en un tono falsamente ofendido que divirtió a los dos chicos 

- jeje, lo sé, pero necesitaba un poco de ejercicio – comento Ian siguiendo el juego – y ¿Saki, es un milagro que no viniera contigo… ¿está bien? --- preguntó Takahashi al ver la notoria ausencia de la gemela Aiza

- pues… está allá! – Jun le señalo hacia el otro extremo de donde se encontraban, ahí se encontraban las chicas en grupito conversando muy animadamente

– mira, que bien— sonrió Takahashi al ver que Saki se encontraba con las demás chicas, además de por el echo de que estuvieran reunidas, eso era una buena señal

– sí, le hace falta socializarse un poco más con las chicas del salón, me da gusto que esté con ellas— Jun se veía contento por su hermana y sonreía dulcemente 

Después de un rato de andar por ahí llegaron hasta la banca donde Ian siempre veía entrenar a los chicos del Nankatsu , observaban el entrenamiento, Ian volteo hacia Jun, en el fondo se escuchaba el golpeteo del balón y unas cuantas indicaciones y uno que otro regaño… --Ryo!... Concéntrate! –

- Jun, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta algo incómoda?- pregunto Ian como no queriendo la cosa, la verdad temía molestar a su nuevo amigo

- mmm… sí, claro- le respondió tranquilamente Jun mientras continuaba viendo el entrenamiento

- sé que es poco el tiempo que nos conocemos, pero, eres la primera persona que conozco que está en silla de ruedas, y pues… este… --- Ian no sabía como abordar a su nuevo amigo sobre el tema de sus piernas, pero pensaba que era importante para saber tratarlo y hacerlo sentir como un chico normal. Jun no se incomodó ante tal pregunta y respondió como si nada

- fue en un accidente automovilístico – un silencio entre ellos se tornaba, aunque a lo lejos seguía los gritos y murmullos de la selección varonil.-- fue algo duro, pero, sabes… se valora muchísimo más las cosas al estar sentado y conciente de la situación y aún más que es algo de por vida, pero… estoy bien, aunque…. Te encuentras a personas como Kanda—

- sí, creo que cuando algo nos falta es cuando valoramos las cosas mucho más, al principio no podemos percatarnos de lo que tenemos, solo hasta que lo perdemos, sentimos realmente que todo está por algo- Ian no sentía pena ni nada parecido hacia su amigo, al contrario, estaba impresionado ya que era admirable el como sobrellevaba su situación

- así es, pero… soy Jun Aiza, el mismo de siempre….por cierto, Kanda es integrante de la selección de Kick boxing – añadía Jun al ver el gol de Teppei

- sí, ya me enteré y no me importa- Ian bufó fastidiado al recordar al todos los comentarios de las chicas, -¿qué tenia ese tipo que todos le temían? Era solo un idiota arrogante.-

– sí, ya vi que sabes pegar- comentó divertido al ver a su amigo –Ian e levantó y se puso a dar golpeas al aire con aires de superioridad

– jeje, siempre he sido peleonero, aunque…desde que estoy aquí todo ha sido diferente, y Kanda ha sido el primero con intercambiar unos golpes, aunque… ¿te cuanto algo? – Ian volvió a tomar asiento y siguió fijándose en el entrenamiento 

- claro, con toda confianza – Jun asentía con la cabeza curioso de lo que su amigo le quisiera contar

- Ozhora y yo casi nos agarramos a golpes- Jun no dijo nada, la verdad no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo

- ¿¿en serio, pero si él es bien tranquilo – musitaba Aiza con sorpresa, Ian asintió sin voltear a verlo, observaba fijamente a Tsubasa correr con el balón con algo de molestia

- pues, eso dicen, pero ya vez…- no pudo continuar contándole ya que alguien se acerco a ellos

- Hola Aiza- saludó una chica acercándose a Jun, ambos chicos voltearon a verla

- hola Chiaki, qué milagro verte por acá – saludó también Jun amablemente sonriéndole a su amiga

- sí, me tocó dar el recorrido de la institución- comentó señalando a las otras dos chicas que la seguían 

- Ian se puso de pie nuevamente para saludar – Hola, soy Ian Takahashi, amigo de Jun – Ian se puso de pie y se presentó con una reverencia

- mucho gusto, Chiaki Kamiya…. –Chiaki correspondió el saludo sonriente, para después voltear hacia sus compañeras -Les presento a las nuevas chicas que vienen de intercambio…-

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

- miren, dos chicas nuevas – hacía notar Alisse a las demás al voltear a ver de reojo a Jun e Ian cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí cerca

- jeje, y ya están saludando a tu novio – se burló Marife para molestia de Sanae que ya comenzaba a hacer rabietas otra vez

-- ¡¡que no es mi novio!—exclamó muy sonrojada y molesta, cruzándose de brazos

Niki no pudo evitar echarse a reír, y al verla todas las demás hicieron lo mismo

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

- Mucho gusto, soy Arashi Soshi, voy en 2-a-

- hola, Sakura Hideaki, 1-d-

Ambas chicas se presentaron y Jun e Ian las saludaron cordialmente

- bueno chicas, como verán este es el campo donde entrenan y juegan la selección varonil del Nankatsu –comentó Chiaki continuando su recorrido

- ¿y hay selección femenil? –preguntaba Sois algo emocionada

- desafortunadamente, aquí en la región no tenemos una selección femenil…-- acotaba Chiaki para decepción de Sois -- bueno, a seguir el recorrido. —amabas asintieron y siguieron a Chiaki que ya se alejaba de ahi

- hasta luego y mucho gusto. – dijeron al unísono despidiéndose de Jun e Ian que las despedían con la mano

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

- ¿cómo ven chicas?... ¿jugaremos entonces? – preguntó de la nada Sanae después un buen rato de hablar de todo y nada a la vez, hasta las hamburguesas de "ma y donal" salieron a la conversación

– yo digo que sí—dijo decidida Niki mientras pateaba una lata para entretenerse

- bueno, vamos con Takahashi para decirle!– exclamó Alisse emocionada poniéndose de pie, todas las presentes accedieron con un tremendo –**Siii!-** que casi deja sorda a Sanae que estaba emocionada por que sus amigas accedieran

- bien, vamos – todas las chicas siguieron a Sanae que ya se había puesto en camino hacia donde se encontraban Takahashi y Aiza platicando animadamente

Ozhora miró que Sanae caminaba rápidamente hacía Ian lo que provoco que perdiera la concentración por un minuto y uno de los tiros de Izawa dejo a Tsubasa en el suelo sofocado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- uy... Eso dolió – exclamó Saki con una mueca de dolor 

- Ozhora, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Mamouru tratando de ayudar a su capitán, mientras los demás llegaban hasta donde se encontraban

- sí, no se preocupen, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire – les respondió con una sonrisa fingida para no preocupar a sus compañeros

– has estado muy distraído últimamente Ozhora, ve y da 10 vueltas corriendo a la cancha— ordenò el entrenador Furoya cuando se acercó, algo molesto por el desempeño de Ozhora en los últimos entrenamientos

Tsubasa sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó a correr

- jajajja…- Ryo no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, cosa que molestò a sus compañeros que estaban preocupados por su capitán, y al entrenador, que ya se encontraba algo molesto por las distracciones de Tsubasa

- Ryo, ¿lo quieres acompañar mientras te ríes? – preguntaba el DT en un tono un tanto molesto, haciendo que a Ishizaki le dieran escalofríos

- no señor- respondió recobrando la compostura rápidamente

- bien, sigan con los ejercicios muchachos- todos asintieron y continuaron con el entrenamiento mientras Tsubasa seguía corriendo por alrededor de la cancha

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Toda la bola de chicas había llegado hasta donde se encontraban Jun y el chico nuevo, después de haberse quedado un rato tijereando a Tsubasa

- Hola Jun, Ian- les saludó Sanae que iba algo así como la representante de aquella colorida comitiva de chicas entusiasmadas y listas para patear traseros

– hola Sanae, qué sorpresa, ¿¿a qué se debe el honor?—saludó Ian notablemente entusiasmado de ver a su amiga… y claro, a las demás chicas también ( aja… XD)

- hemos tenido una primera plática las chicas y yo- comenzó a contar Sanae con un tono un tanto ceremonioso, mientras las chicas, siguiendo el tono de broma, se ponían serias y asentían casi con reverencia, aunque Saki las observaba sin entender nada con cara de ingenuidad  
-y aceptamos lo del equipo-- Ian se levantó de un brinco de la banca bastante sonriente, la noticia le había caído de las mil maravillas

Takahashi se levantó de brinco y sin darse cuenta abrazó a Sanae bastante emocionado.  
Ante aquel acto de parte de Ian, Sanae se quedó estática casi echa piedra y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Todas las chicas murmuraba y se reían por lo bajo, sin poder evitar echarle carrilla (burla de la sana) a ese par, ya que a Ian no se le veían las ganas de soltar a Sanae por ninguna parte

-- ey, que bien!- exclamó emocionado Takahasi mientras todas las chicas sonreían picadamente, por sobre el hombro de su amiga las observo pero no entendió por que esa reacción, entonces, cuando Sanae respondió el abrazo fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo de ella cortantemente dejándola sin comprender -...bueno, lo primero que necesito es ver cómo es su contacto con el balón y demás…- 

Ian hablaba y hablaba dándoles la espalda a las chicas con un aire pensativo, pero lo único que buscaba era que se le pasara el tremendo sonrojo que inundaba su cara y de paso intentaba organizar el asunto ya que no podía dejarle todo el paquete a su hermana 

- pero… ¿¿en dónde podremos hacer eso? --- se preguntaba Silvia, logrando llamar la atención de todas sus amigas que aun seguían cuchicheando la reacción de Takahashi

Hana cerró su libro y después de un buen rato de solo asentir y dejar que sus amigas hablaran se integró a la plática – conozco de un lugar que podría servirnos- todos voltearon a verla algo sorprendidos

- bien, ¿qué les parece que nos vemos en dos días en donde sugiere Hana?' les preguntò Ian; todas asintieron entusiasmadas –bien Hana, entonces tu serás nuestra guía! – Hana asintió emocionada, nunca había sido algo así como una líder

- hermanita.. ¿Qué tanto alboroto traen?--- se escuchó el grito de Ryo desde el campo, todas voltearon a verlo, entre enfadadas, fastidiadas… pero todas con ganas de golpear a ese entrometido

- ¡¡qué te importa soquete! Sigue entrenando que buena falta te hace! – le contestó Yukari igualmente gritando, cosa que sorprendió a todas las presentes, por el tono y por lo repentino de la respuesta. Ryo soltó la carcajada y se retiró a obedecer a su manager y seguir entrenando

– ah, estas chicas, han de andar en sus días --- comento para si mismo y comenzó a correr al lado de Tsubasa (cabe mencionar que por tal grito Furoya lo mando a darle vueltas al campo)

Tsubasa siguió corriendo sin darle importancia a la presencia de Ryo que intentaba sacarle platica, pero el solo lo ignoraba, tenía ya bastantes cosas en la cabeza en las cuales pensar… como aquel abrazo entre Takahashi y Sanae que acaba de ver --… ¿que diablos había pasado ahí! -

Las chicas seguían sorprendidas por la respuesta de Yukari que se veía algo molesta y no dejaba de clavarle los ojos a Ryo.

El entrenamiento se detuvo y todos los jugadores se reunieron rodeando al entrenador, incluso Tsubasa y Ryo dejaron de correr por orden de Furoya que les pidió que se acercaran– bien chicos, hoy les toca ir a la piscina a realizar algunos ejercicios acuáticos, y no me pongan esa cara! Les servirá bastante para su condición física… ha! y no olviden ducharse antes de entrar a la piscina.- todos los chicos asintieron y rompieron filas para ir rumbo a las regaderas y después a la piscina

- ¿¿piscina!- gritaron todas histéricas, Ian y Jun solo observaban la escena entre asustados y burlones

- Niki!...por qué no nos dijiste esa actividad que está en la semana?- le preguntó Sanae sangoloteandola

- mmmm – Niki no sabía que decir, pero inmediatamente sacó su hoja la cual fue arrebatada por Marife

- trae acá la hoja… mira! --- Marife le señalaba cierto lugar de la hoja  
– **chocolate!-** a todas se les hincho una vena en la cabeza y ganas de aporrear a Niki no les faltaron, Niki le arrebató la hoja a marife y se le quedo viendo a la mancha

– no es chocolate... es zarzamora… en fin.. Vayamos a la piscina – exclamó sin darle importancia al detalle, todas asintieron y se fueron casi corriendo hacia la piscina

Jun e Ian se quedaron medio asustados de las reacciones de las chicas permaneciendo en su sitio mientras veían a las demás a toda marcha dirigirse a la alberca techada.

La selección de natación terminaba su turno cuando ellas llegaron.

- Señoritas, ustedes no pueden entrar – las detenía el vigilante del lugar

- pero.. ¿Por qué?--- se preguntaba Anaid

-- porque no es su tur no—les respondió el vigilante cerrando las puertas

Niki salió de atrás, afinó garganta y dijo en un tono por demás diplomático: -- mire señor, que tal si le damos una dona de chocolate y nos deja pasar?

- fuera – les contesto cortésmente

- porfa!- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo

- fuera! – gritó ya algo exasperado

- ok, ok, ya relájese pues – trato de calmarlo Silvia mientras se iban...

Continuará...


	8. Planeando

**Cap. 8** Planeando

By Vini Astrea & Cherry

De regreso a la cancha, donde Ian y Jun seguían en el mismo lugar 

- jajaja, ¿crees que las hayan dejado pasar? – preguntó divertido Aiza tratando de imaginarse a las chicas ahí espiando

- lo dudo, el guarda es exigente…mira, allá viene del Valle- 

Lily se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban este par – hola, han visto a Sanae?- preguntó volteando a todos lados para ver si encontraba a su amiga

- mmm… sí, no han de tardar, te podemos ayudar en algo- le preguntó amablemente Ian

- jajjajajaj, tú?... no gracias – le respondía la mexicana (Astrea: já, tenía que ser del Shutetsu xD) – solo me llamó y me comentó que tenía algo importante que decirme… asi que aquí estoy, pero de Nakazawa ni sus luces- bufo algo fastidiada

- pues si gustas tomar asiento y esperarla, estamos seguros que en un momento llegan ella y las demás chicas – le invitó Aiza mientras Ian volteaba a ver un gato pasar como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo evadiendo a la alumna del Shutetsu (AStrea: jaja, había gatos en la cancha donde entrenaba fut xD)

- oye, ya me dijeron que andas muy acaramelado con Nakazawa-  
Ian se resbaló de la banca y una gran gota le recorrió por un lado, sin mencionar que se puso algo nervioso

– eh?...no hay nada, ella solo tiene ojos para Tsubasa- exclamó regresando a su lugar, con un tono de fastidio bastante notorio mientras hacia una rara mueca con la boca

- mmm, lo dices con un tono un tanto molesto- Lily volteo a ver a Ian esperando la respuesta, El pobre de Takahashi no sabia ni que decir y se le veia bastante sonrojado

- "chin, qué estoy diciendo?" – pensaba Ian mientras abría la boca como para decir algo pero inmediatamente la cerraba y seguía pensando algo sorprendido,

- oye Lily, lista para el torneo bimestral?- y claro, el buen de Jun al rescate, ya que cambio la conversación al ver a su nuevo amigo más colorado que un tomate en temporada

- claro Jun, yo siempre, esta vez no habrá ningún empate de primer lugar…por cierto, dónde está Saki? – se preguntaba del Valle al no ver a la inseparable Saki del campo de fútbol, especialmente en horas de entrenamiento

- con las chicas – contestó alegre Jun ante la ara de sorpresa de Lily que no se la podía creer

– se siente bien? – preguntó sin poder creerle al gemelo Aiza 

- jajajaja, claro, mejor que nunca – contesto Jun alegremente – mira, allá vienen las chicas- le señalo hacia el otro lado de la cancha, donde se veía a la comitiva de chicas acercarse murmurando y dándole uno que otro pellizco a Niki 

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

- te lo dije!... tú siempre en la primera oportunidad andas come y come chocolate – regañaba Marife a Niki, ya que por su culpa, y la de su "zarzamora" no habían podido ver a los chicos en traje de baño

- oh pues!...déjenme ser, no? – refunfuñaba Mitsu, ya bastante tenía con no haber podido entrar a la alberca

- es que.. Cómo se te ocurrió manchar la hoja! En que cabeza cabe! – le preguntaba Alisse molesta dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

- te pasas…pudimos estar en la misma piscina con los chicos – exclamaba Silvia imaginándose aquella escena con lagrimas en los ojos

– oigan, oigan, les veo las hormonas en sus caras!- se burlaba Hana ante el "sufrimiento de sus amigas"

Al verlas acercarse Lily se alejo de los chicos para ir hacia donde estaban Sanae y compaña.

- Hola Sanae- saludo llegando hasta Nakasawa, la cual luego luego volteo a verla

- Lily, qué gusto, que bueno que llegaste!- le respondió ya más animada al olvidarse del incidente de la piscina

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Del otro lado, Ian regresaba de su mini caminada hacia donde estaba Jun al ver que la chica del shutetsu se había marchado

- qué tanto dirán?- se preguntaba Aiza observando a la bola de amigas

- no sé, cosas de chicas supongo…oye Jun, te puedo pedir algo?- Jun volteo a ver a su amigo que se sentó a un lado de el

- sí, dime- ambos chicos observaban a sus amigas conversar animadamente y claro, todas queriendo matar a Niki

- podrías ayudarme estos días en los entrenamientos de las chicas?- al escucharlo Jun no pudo ocultar su felicidad y los ojos le resplandecieron

– ey!.. claro que sí!... un gusto!... déjame decirte que soy buen estratega— esto ultimo lo dijo con un notable tono de orgullo

- ah sí, ya somos dos…serás de gran ayuda!- le respondió Ian, que estaba feliz de poder contar con la ayuda de su nuevo amigo, así las cosas seria algo mas fáciles… o ya tendría a alguien con quien quejarse XD

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

De regreso a la conversación de las chicas….

- niñas, niñas – decía en voz alta Anaid tratando de llamar la atención de sus amigas

- qué pasa Anaid?- volteo Sanae hacia su amiga a la cual se le veia cara de preocupación

- ni piensen que yo voy a usar un feo uniforme y esas cosas incómodas en las piernas—refunfuño ante la mirada extraña de todas que no entendían nada

– o sea.. Son espinilleras, ubícate! – recalcó Niki que la miraba con ara de "y esta loca que trae"

- sí, sirven para que el golpe no sea tan duro – añadía Saki, aunque Anaid seguía con sus pretextos…

- y luego.. Sudar?...ay no!- exclamò asqueada Anaid mientras pensaba en más puntos para su lista de contras

- mmm….si corres sudas! – añadió irónicamente Silvia

- y luego…-- seguía Anaid con los pretextos --- oler mal?...mmm, nop, no quiero eso… y luego.. Compartir duchar?...miren que está de moda el "pie de atleta"- las chicas no sabían como reaccionar a semejantes pretextos de Anaid

-. Bueno, entonces no entras – le sugirió Alisse tranquilamente 

-- pero sí quiero entrar- contesto en voz baja Anaid bajondo un poco la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos

- oh pues!... quien te entiende? – exclamo Niki algo exasperada por los remilgos de su amiga

- jajaja… excelente… entonces serás "manager"- sonreía Silvia haciendo la señal de la victoria por su tan inteligente respuesta

Anaid alzó la cabeza y con una sonrisa contestó- es buena idea

- jajaja.. sí!.. así nos traes las naranjas y las bolsitas de agua en los partidos – decía risa y risa Niki 

- JA – JA – JA …. QUE – CHIS – TO – SA

- bueno bueno, primero eso lo tienes que ver con Takahashi,no? Y luego   
con su hermana, no? – comentaba Hana regresando al rumbo de la conversación

- entonces, qué dices Lily?- pregunóo finalmente Sanae 

- ijole… pues no soy muy futbolera… y la verdad nunca había practicado pero…por qué no ayudar a una buena amiga a que se olvidé de un presumido como Ian y se quede con alguien como Tsubasa- Lily sonreia triunfal con sus aires de "lo que harían sin mi?

- jajaja, aguas con la "no presumida del Nankatsu"- todas sonrieron mientras Lily se dizque indignaba por el comentario

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

- achú! – estornudo Ian repentinamente

- salúd! –

Sanae y compañia se habían puesto de acuerdo con Ian, ya que antes de presentarlas con Nikki, tenían que mostrar algo de juego con él. Mientras terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo en la cancha, en la piscina se podía ver a una personita desde lo alto. Los chicos habían terminado su entrenamiento y habían salido de la alberca excepto Ryo.

- chicos… devuélvanme mi traje de baño- renegaba este mostrando solo la cabeza por sobre el agua

- jajaja….adiós Ryo- se burlaban todos mientras se alejaban 

- chicos!.. porfavor!...no tardan en llegar las de 2-b- seguía renegando pero nadie lo pelaba

Tsubasa solamente observaba la escena con la sonrisa, pues de cierta manera disfrutaba un poco de la venganza (quien no!), en eso una voz se escuchó detrás de el, mientras alguien llegaba y se recargaba en el

- entonces qué Ozhora, listo para perder a Sanae? – pregunto Izawa molestando como siempre

- eh?... – Tsubasa no capto, o no quiso captar aquella pregunta y repentinamente algo más llamo la atención de los chicos 

Un coro de chicas gritaban, las voces venían de la piscina, Ryo cubriendose con la mano salió corriendo y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Tsubasa, Izawa y Yuzo. Al ver a una chica que pasaba a su lado, se le olvidó la pena y la saludó

- hola, Ryo Izhisaki, soltero y sin compromiso – este le daba la mano 

Sofía Herrera, campeona de nado libre del Nankatsu,- Sofia sólo miró hacia "abajo", arqueó la ceja y sin más palabras se alejó de ahí, a unos 2 metros llamó a Ryo "pervertido". Y entonces fue cuando se percato de que andaba sin su short, miró a sus compañeros y que se habían quedado callados, pero rojos, en seguida soltaron la carcajada. Ryo muy apenado agarró su traje que tenía Izawa en una bolsa y se fue de ahi

0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0

Seguimos en la cancha

- bien, entonces voy a hablarle a mi hermana para ver cuando las cita-   
Sanae sacó su celular y se lo prestó a Takahashi para que llamara

Todas observaban expectantes mientras Ian marcaba y esperaba a que le contestaran la llamada

- hermana, hola!...cuándo crees poder ver a las chicas? 

- ya las tienes? 

- bueno, en eso ando… 

- cuántas son? 

- como unas 6 

- ok, en semana y media que me busquen en la cancha 5 de la Universidad de Fujisawa; dependiendo de eso, pues hablaremos más formalmente, nos vemos hermanito, no llegues tan tarde a casa 

- nos vemos … -- Ian colgaba el teléfono, cuando un sonido del celular se escuchó (en tonada del "chala, head chala")

- ay… es mi celuar – decía Niki un tanto apenada – es la alarma, ya casi me voy

- Chicas, mi hermana nos ha dado una semana y media, así que mañana iniciaremos el plan- todas asentían atentamente 

- cuál plan? – pregunto Tsubasa acercándose, nadie lo había sentido llegar

- Ozhora, desde cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas? – le refutaba Takahashi, mientras ambos se miraban atentamente, en una guerra de miradas, para después dejar de prestarle atención algo despectivo y dirigirse hacia Sanae

- Sanae, podemos hablar?-Pregunto Tsubasa acercándose a su amiga la cual parecía algo sorprendida

- este…claro…- respondió algo dudosa, y nerviosa mientras Lily los observaba con cierto brillo malicioso en los ojos, pero sonriente

- bueno, me regreso a hacer tareas, los veo mañana – comento Lily, se despidio de todas y se fue

- me voy a jugar maquinitas – comento Mitsu dándose media vuelta y alejándose

- te acompañamos – se le unía al plan Silvia, Alisse y Marife que la alcanzaron rápidamente

- Jun, nos vamos? –pregunto Saki al ver la hora que era y que el grupo se desintegraba por alguna razona ajena a su conocimiento

- este…sí- respondió pensativo siguiendo a su hermana 

- Jun, no faltes! --- le grito Ian despidiéndose de los gemelos con la mano

- claro que no!- respondió alegremente para después irse 

- bueno, también nosotras nos vamos a la biblioteca – argumentaba Hanna y Yukari mientras se iban, quedando ya solamente Sanae y Tsubasa, que miraba algo molesto a Takahashi

Ian se percató que era el mal terció y también se fue no sin antes decirle a Sanae que la veía mañana. 

Tsubasa y Sanae habían quedado solos, reinaba mientras ambos pensaban en que decir algo nerviosos, aunque al fondo aun podían escuchar a Ian exclamar: --chicas?..Alguien me puede ayudar con unos ejercicios de química?... uy.. Cuántas!... no se amontonen…gracias --- decía irónicamente. – "creo que tendré que ir a la biblioteca" pensaba este mientras desaparecía del campo.

- Sanae – musitaba Tsubasa después de un largo e incomodo silencio

- sí? – Nakazawa no sabia ni que decir así que solo se concentro en escuchar lo que el capitán del Nankatsu le diría 

- este próximo fin de semana tenemos una concentración de preparación… nos acompañaras? –aunque ese "nos" sono mas a un "me"

- ho pues…… ya tengo compromiso –le contestó algo apenada volteando a ver a otro lado, que era por coincidencia por donde se había ido Ian

- con ese Takahashi? – preguntaba un poco molesto haciendo que Sanae volviera a mirarlo

- desde cuando te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer!...te veo mañana – y sin mas Sanae se alejo de ahí, se notaba que se había molestado bastante por aquella extraña actitud de Tsubasa. El cual sabia que algo había echo mal, pero no lograba entender què 

continuarà...


	9. Duelos

Cap. 9 Duelos

by Astrea y Cerezo n.nº

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sanae se había alejada del lugar, Tsubasa no comprendía tan repentina actitud de ella y mucho menos sus propios sentimientos, le era muy extraño sentir el rechazo de parte de su amiga y compañera, pero lo mas raro era ese coraje inexplicable hacia Takahashi que se hacia presente en esos momentos, así que cerrando el puño, comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que se había alejado Ian

- "_mmm, a ver… ¿qué ejercicios les pondré?...uy, espero que se les vea algo de talento, al menos un poquito_"… -Ian caminaba aún pensando en que haría con las chicas antes de que su hermana las viera, estaba bastante alegre… y de la nada la imagen de su amiga cruzo por su cabeza_-"…Sanae…" _– sin poder evitarlo suspiro profundamente…pero repentinamente alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Takahashi! –Ian volteó hacia donde venía ese fuerte grito y se topo con su "amigo" Tsubasa, que se acercaba hacia el, no muy contento que digamos

– Ozhora!... a qué debo tu… -- Tsubasa no le dio tiempo ni de terminar la frase por que al acercarse lo tomo de la camisa alzándolo furioso

- ey!. Suéltame… ¿qué te pasa? – exclamo Ian extrañado, lo empujó y se desengancho de Tsubasa mientras intercambiaban miradas acecinas

– ¿qué traes con Sanae? – se animó a preguntar con mucha seguridad mientras una parte de el se preguntaba que diablos estaba haciendo

- ¿desde cuando tienes interés en ella? – le preguntó Ian alterado por el tono tan exigente de Tsubasa, que se quedo callado al no saber que responderle, lo cual molesto mucho mas a Ian 

--¡! Eres tonto o qué! ¡No me digas que tuve que llegar yo para que Sanae ya no te prestara la misma atención y tú darte cuenta que eres un egoísta que piensa en si mismo dejando a los demás a un lado y hasta hiriéndolos! – Ian no había podido controlarse, y Tsubasa no salía de la impresión de aquellas palabras que fueron casi como un golpe de agua fría para el

- ¡no soy egoísta,¡mi sueño es el fútbol! – le refutaba Tsubasa cerrando ambos puños

-¿¿pero te has puesto a pensar en lo qua siente Sanae! ¿En cuantos sueños ha abandonado ella por estar ahí para apoyarte! ¿¿Y ahora que no està te molestas!... ¿sabes qué?...quédate con tus ideas; no tengo la culpa que tengas celos…mejor deja de distraerte y concéntrate para el próximo torneo, si vas a lastimar a tantos por cumplir "tu sueño" mínimo hazlo bien… – Ian respiro profundamente tratando de calmar toda la ira que sentía, Tsubasa lo había sacado de sus casillas

Tsubasa se había quedado atónito, le habían dolida cada una de esas palabras, y su coraje aumentaba, cerraba los puños cada vez mas si es que eso era posible, su boca se abrió varias veces para refutar… pero no pudo decir nada, cosa que lo molestaba cada vez mas, y eso no paso desapercibido para Takahashi 

-…o ¿quieres arreglar esto de una buena vez? – Exclamò algo altanero Ian mientras se quitaba su saco negro del uniforme – anda…regresemos al campo, ya no hay nadie ahí…. no me gustaría ser el responsable de que sancionen al capitán del Nankatsu por conducta indisciplinada si es que nos ven aquí... ¿quieres pelear, adelante.. Hagámoslo y yo no diré nada, tanto tú como yo sabemos que nos traemos ganas…. 

Tsubasa no respondió, pero por un momento quiso estar en el campo partiéndole la cara a Takahashi, ese tipo que llego de la nada a robarle la atención de Sanae… tanto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pensando… pero sus ánimos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito que llamo su atención

– Ey! Chico nuevo!

Tsubasa vio venir a un chico alto por detrás de Ian, y éste al darse la vuelta para mirar y saber de quién se trataba fue saludado por un puñetazo directo en el estómago – ¿me recuerdas? – preguntó este a un aturdido Ian con una sonrisa sarcástica

Takahashi se arrodillo del dolor que le producía aquel golpe y sin esperárselo recibió otro impacto en el rostro echándolo hacia atrás haciéndolo caer en el suelo completamente 

- ey Kanda, sabes que no debes usar el kick boxing para golpear otros sin razón—le recordaba Ozhora dedicándole una extraña mirada a Takahashi, que se resentía bastante por esos golpes 

- no te metas Ozhora, esto no te importa, será mejor que te largues…- Tsubasa no sabía que hacer, no podía dejar a Ian ahí solo con Kanda… pero las ganas de ayudarlo tampoco era muchas que digamos

– sí Ozhora, será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que te vean aquí los directivos y te hagan cómplice—la voz de Ian apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar mientras este se ponía de pie, Tsubasa dudó, no podía permitir una pelea entre Kanda e Ian, aunque en el fondo realmente deseaba que alguien le propinara un par de buenos golpes al chico nuevo

Un segundo grito se escuchó – ey Kanda, deja a ese chico, tenemos entrenamiento—el aludido volteo a ver quien lo llamaba, era uno de sus compañeros del club de kick boxing, - anda, no demores –

- voy en un segundo – le respondió con un gesto de mano, volteando a ver a su presa que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie – una vez más te salvo la campana idiota – y sin mas, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a Takahashi, Kanda se retiro del lugar tranquilamente

Ian logro finalmente ponerse de pie y dándole la espalda a Ozhora se marchó tratando de limpiarse la sangre que manchaba su rostro. El ambiente se tornó silencioso mientras Tsubasa lo veía marcharse…se quedo ahí parado, pensativo, ahora que reflexionaba su comportamiento este lo había sorprendido bastante, tan sumido estaba en su mente que no se dio cuenta cuando llego Aidee a su lado, algo inquieta

- Tsubasa, - este se sobresalto cuando Aidee puso su mano en el hombro del capitán del nankatsu

- hola Aidee, - le respondió respirando profundamente para calmarse

- por dios, vi todo… pero… ¿qué pasó? – preguntaba en un tono de preocupación pues nunca había visto a Kanda golpear a alguien de aquella forma y fuera de un torneo 

- nada Aidee, no te preocupes – contesto brevemente, no quería ni recordar lo que acababa de suceder, y menos el que había dejado que golpearan de aquella forma a Takahashi, y el sentimiento de satisfacción que aquello le había provocado

- ¿por qué estuviste a punto de pelearte con Takahashi?—Tsubasa permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, bajo la mirada, suspiro y volteo a verla sonriente, para tranquilizarla un poco, lo cual resulto ya que al ver la típica sonrisa del capitán del Nankatsu la chica suspiro aliviada

- ya vez... cosa de chicos – la sonrisa de Tsubasa era tan fingida como forzada, pero no quería preocupar a su amiga, ella no tenia nada que ver en su problema

- Tsubasa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- al parecer Aidee no había quedado del todo convencida, aun seguía preocupada por Tsubasa, ya que ese no era su comportamiento habitual

- sí, muchas gracias, pero de verdad, no pasó nada- le respondió cansado, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del colegio

- de acuerdo, te voy a creer- respondió resignada, mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_"hummm creo que le respondí muy mal a Ozhora… pero es que me molestó la actitud que tomó, no tenia por que molestarse así!..a menos que …a caso… no, no lo creo…. ¿Celoso Tsubasa? No, no tiene sentido_"…– Sanae caminaba rumbo a su casa mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día, cuando repentinamente, al pasar la esquina se topo con Ian, que estaba recargado en el muro, notablemente adolorido con ambas manos en el estomago

- pero… qué te pasó?...estás sangrando!- exclamo bastante alterada Sanae corriendo hacia Takahashi, el cual se sorprendió bastante de ver a su amiga ahí

-¿que… que haces aquí?- susurro a duras penas cuando su amiga se acerco a el y arrodillada en el suelo buscaba algo en su maletín 

-soy yo quien debería hacer las preguntas! ¿Como demonios te paso todo esto!- sin importar que hiciera Sanae no podía tranquilizarse, y mientras hablaba trataba de limpiar la sangre del rostro de Ian con el pañuelo que había sacado de su maletín

Como pudo lo llevo a su casa, a pesar de que este se había insistido en lo contrario, por lo menos Sanae accedió a quedarse afuera en la banca que estaba frente a la casa, para no manchar nada con la sangre

Un rato paso mientras Takahashi permanecía sentado en la banca, esperando el regreso de Sanae que había entrado a buscar lo necesario para curar sus heridas…¿seria buena idea contarle lo sucedido? ¿Que haría al enterarse que casi se pelea con Tsubasa, y que este segundo disfruto la golpiza que Kanda le dio?... por que Ian Takahashi no es estupido, todo lo contrario, se dio cuenta perfectamente de la mirada de Ozhora cuando Kanda lo dejo en el suelo

-¿en que piensas?-la voz de Sanae lo saco de sus pensamientos, estaba ya nuevamente sentada a su lado, con un pequeño botiquín entre las manos, del cual saco lo necesario para limpiar las heridas – no te quedes callado!... me dirás que fue lo que sucedió?-

-Tuve un pequeño encuentro con Kanda en la escuela-… por que no podía decírselo? _"si, casi nos partimos la cara mutuamente tu querido Tsubasa y yo, pero llego Kanda y se interpuso_" ¿por que no podía decírselo!... sencillo, le dolería bastante, no podría creerlo y le partiría el corazón

Sanae hablaba y hablaba mientras limpiaba el rostro de Ian de toda esa sangre que la herida en su ceja había derramado, el parecía atento a todo lo que decía, pero la verdad no escuchaba ni una sola palabra, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y mas aun en la dulce, pero aun así triste sonrisa de su amiga, no podía evitarlo, era casi hipnótica

**_Soy tu mejor amigo _****_  
_****_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas _****_  
_****_De amores perdidos _****_  
_****_Te recargaste en mi hombro _****_  
_****_Tu llanto no cesa _****_  
_****_Yo solo te acaricio _****_  
_****_Y me dices porque _****_  
_****_La vida es tan cruel _****_  
_****_Con tus sentimientos, _****_  
_****_Yo solo te abrazo _****_  
_****_Y te consuelo _****_  
_****_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte _****_  
_****_De tu próximo encuentro _****_  
_****_Sabes que te cuido _****_  
_****_Lo que no sabes es que_**

Pero solo Tsubasa tenía el placer de disfrutar de esa dulce sonrisa, cosa que no apreciaba en lo mas mínimo, ¿por que siempre èl, ¿Por qué tenia la capacidad de hacerla feliz e infeliz con el solo nombramiento de su nombre cerca de ella, de que privilegios gozaba Ozhora! … y ahí estaba nuevamente ese acelerado palpitar de su corazón al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y sentir las caricias de Sanae sobre su rostro la cual lo curaba con infinita delicadeza tratando de no dañarlo mas… y entonces ahí la vio, bajo sus hermosos ojos… una solitaria lagrima que opacaba su tranquilidad 

- ¿Que es esto?- preguntó tontamente mientras limpiaba aquella lagrima con la mano, siendo lo mas delicado posible –¿estuviste llorando? ¿Por que?- le preguntó con un dejo de rabia en la voz, le dolía el solamente pensar que Sanae estuviera sufriendo por algo… y sabia que ese algo tenia nombre

**_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas _****_  
_****_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto _****_  
_****_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos _****_  
_****_Yo quisiera ser ese por que tu despertaras ilusionada _****_  
_****_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_**

-yo… yo no…-- Nakasawa bajo la mirada sin saber que responder, si, había llorado, poco pero las lagrimas ahí estaban, no podía evitar el sentirse mal por el comportamiento de Tsubasa, en esos pocos días había cambiado mucho, le había mostrado muchas cosas que nunca antes había visto en el, y aquello no le gustaba, aquella rabia y malicia que tenia hacia Ian, casi lo suspenden de los entrenamientos por sus distracciones, sus errores… tantas cosas.. y ante aquellos pensamientos nuevamente comenzó a llorar, solitarias lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta y sin poder detenerlas

No podía evitarlo, el ver aquellas lagrimas le rompía el corazón, peor de cómo Kanda le partió la ceja en dos –yo… ha…. Lo siento… no se por que… ha demonios, soy una tonta!-

Sanae no podía casi hablar, solo balbuceaba mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas siendo observada atentamente por Ian que aun no decía nada, solo pensaba y se peleaba consigo mismo tratando de aguantarse el coraje para no ir en ese mismo instante a partirle la cara a Ozhora, por que estaba más que seguro de que él era la causa de esas lágrimas

**_Tu te me quedas viendo _****_  
_****_Y me preguntas _****_  
_****_Si algo me esta pasando _****_  
_****_Y yo no se que hacer _****_  
_****_Si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo _****_  
_****_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento, no _****_  
_****_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces _****_  
_****_Y que solo en mi mente vivas _****_  
_****_Para siempre _****_  
_****_Por eso..._**

_"El no te merece…" _fue lo único que cruzo por su mente cuando, a causa de un arrebato, abrazó a Sanae protectora mente. Nakasawa se sorprendió bastante por aquel gesto departe de su amigo, pero realmente era lo que necesitaba y después de reaccionar devolvió el abrazo

Sanae no lograba comprender la situación, sin decir nada Ian se alejo un poco rompiendo aquel tierno abrazo… ¿por que? ¿Por qué su corazón no dejaba de latir, por que no podía evitar perderse en aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos castaños? 

Sanae no supo que decir, no pudo decir nada, Ian no se lo permitió… aquello fue tan repentino que no lograba comprender que sucedía… pero al final no pudo evitar corresponder aquel dulce beso que hacia vibrar su corazón…

**_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas _****_  
_****_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto _****_  
_****_ese que viene de tus sentimientos _****_  
_****_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada _****_  
_****_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_**

**Continuará...**

**Nota: Esa canción la interpreta _REIK_.**

**Todos los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi, los demás de sus respectivas autoras.**

**No se vayan con la finta, jejeje, próximamente vienen interesantes capítulos, espero nos tengan paciencia ya que este es un fic a dupla.**

**Gracias por sus lecturas.**

**Saludos. Atte. Vini Astrea.**


	10. Entrenamiento secreto

Megumi es un personaje creado por yuyus

Hotaru es un personaje creado por... pues yuyus lo creó al ponerme sus características, pero tengo permiso de Hotaru Linminmey

Natalia es un personaje creado por Mirna

Espero que no me falte alguien Oo

Cap. 10 Entrenamiento secreto

By Astrea y Cerezo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paso un momento para que ambos reaccionaran, se miraban fijamente pero aun así parecía que no quisieran separarse. Sanae algo confundida se alejo un poco, pero Ian en un arranque le dio un segundo pero corto beso sin esperar que ella lo correspondiera, aunque realmente no supo por que lo hizo… simplemente no pudo resistirlo

–"que demonios me esta pasando!"- se encontraba bastante confundido, pero no lo demostraba, simplemente se dedicaba a observar atentamente a su amiga, la cual estaba mucho mas confundida que Takahashi

- Ian… yo. – el negó con la cabeza y le impidió hablar posando un dedo en sus labios, dedicándole una sincera y muy tierna sonrisa, la cual logro que Sanae se sonrojara

-no digas nada… simplemente… nada ha pasado aquí- y sin mas Ian se puso de pie, y se fue corriendo dejando ahí a Sanae, que abrazaba fuertemente su maletín, sin poder evitar que un par de lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas… aunque no sabia si eran de tristeza o felicidad

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otro lado, los humores no estaban muy diferentes que digamos, Tsubasa caminaba distraído mientras pateaba su balón sin ver a donde se dirigía

-"llamarme egoísta?...pero si solo juego fútbol!(Ozhora solo oye futbol y todo lo demás se le olvida!)...no daño a nadie, solamente hago lo que me gusta, como cualquier chico normal… ese Takahashi solo da problemas...Quizá criticó a Kanda y por eso le metió tremendos golpes... quien le manda andar a él criticando..." - refunfuñaba sin parar, cosa que ya era bastante extraña, nunca se le veía de mal humor al siempre sonriente capitán Ozhora

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras en el Nankatsu había ese tipo de peripecias, en los otros colegios seguían la concentración, se podía ver a una chica bastante pensativa, mientras esperaba que el teléfono fuera contestado recargándose en la pared

- hola Megumi, me extrañan por allá?- pregunto divertida una vez que le contestaron el teléfono

- jajaja, no Hotaru, aún no...jejej... no te creas, claro que te extrañamos - se reía divertida Megumi al recordar aquellos concursos a los que las dos asistieron - y cómo te va en el Nankatsu?.-

- pues hasta ahora bien, lo malo es que aún no he tenido oportunidad de ir a inscribirme a la selección de atletismo .– argumentaba Hotaru con un tono un poco triste

- Ánimo enana, solo es cosa que te organices y vayas. – Megumi intentaba subirle el animo a su amiga, ya que la conocía bien y se imaginaba como estaba

- pues sí, en fin... y ¿cómo van los entrenamientos de futbol, ¿listas para el próximo torneo femenil?.-

- jajaja, claro, estamos más que listas para derrotar al equipo de Tsuki y llevarnos esta vez el campeonato! .- gritaba con muchas ganas, mientras la gente que pasaba a su lado la observaba sonriendo, ya que siendo ella no eran raras las reacciones de ese tipo

- ey, tranquila que me dejas sorda! .– rió sonoramente ante la reacción de su amiga

- Bueno bueno... no sabes si Nankatsu ya tiene selección femenil?.- preguntó en un tono más serio

- no sé, sabes que me interesa más el atletismo, pero yo creo que no, todo Nankatsu está con vistas en la selección varonil, así que.. Pues lo dudo….- su respuesta fue algo desilusionante realmente, aunque conociendo el historial en cuanto a soccer del Nankatsu, eso era un alivio para su equipo

- hummmm.. Solo faltan el Nankatsu o shutetsu de formar una selección, estaría interesante ver la versión femenil en una final del Nankatsu contra el Toho.- agrego con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- achú!

- salúd Tsuki

- gracias Natalia, alguien ha de estar pensando en mi, jejeje. – comentaba risueña Tsuki

- oye, me leí un artículo en el internet donde Nikki Takahashi anda por acá en Japón y que se ha desaparecido de la liga femenil, aunque aún no anuncia su retiro oficial. – y con estas últimas palabras, realizaba un tiro desde el manchón penal de la cancha del Toho

- sí, algo leí al respecto… y pues quien sabe, quizá y solo está de vacaciones. -- argumentaba Tsuki después de atajar otro balón.

- jeje, aún te falta practicar.- Tsuki asintió mientras su compañera se preparaba para hacer otro tiro

- sí, lo sé.. Recuerda que lo mío es el atletismo, aquí estoy solo para experimentar algo nuevo, nuevos retos y demás.- mientras ellas platicaban eran observadas por dos chicos que parecían interesados en su entrenamiento

- hola chicas, cómo van con su entrenamiento extra? .--preguntó el chico de cabellera negra y larga

- Hola Hyuga… pues seguimos aquí dándole duro, queremos estar listas para el próximo torneo femenil, y ustedes cómo van?- respondió Tsuki tranquilamente regresándole el bacón a su compañera

- muy bien. – Ken parecía muy animado, a pesar de que su entrenamiento se volvía cada vez mas duro -- el Nankatsu ahora sí que se encontrará una vez más con nosotros...oigan, qué les parece si hacemos unos pases en corto?-

- genial! – Natalia se entusiasmo con la idea.-- nos servirá aprender de la selección varonil del Toho, aunque..Ustedes también pueden aprender algo de nosotras, jejeje

- ah sí?... veamos pues – aquello más que nada le había sonado a reto a Ken que sonreía malignamente, mientras Hyuga negaba con la cabeza sonriendo tranquilamente y asumía su posición

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La tarde transcurría tranquila en la casa de los Takahashi. Nikki se encontraba en la sala viendo algunos unos videos de antiguos partidos con algo de nostalgia, pero mas que nada para prepararse antes de comenzar con su trabajo de entrenadora...en eso se escuchó sonar el teléfono y rapidamente puso pausa para levantarse mientras vociferaba no se cuantas cosas en contra de quienes se atrevían a interrumpirla

- aló? - pero nadie le respondió

- pi pi pi pi – inmediatamente colgaron y Nikki, sin darle importancia, regresó al sillón donde se encontraba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en una de las casas de las chicas...

- mmm, contestó su hermana... -

- y no estaba Ian?-

- no sé-

- y por qué no le preguntaste?-

- qué pena-

Alguien por ahí preguntó-

- para qué le hablan?-

- pues para preguntarle qué llevamos al entrenamiento...-

- pues tennis!... obviamente!-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

y el día llego, todas las chicas se reunían poco a poco en el sitio indicado, En la cancha secreta ya habían llegado Jun, Saki e Ian; y para variar las demás chicas ya se estaban tardando.

- agg, sí que son impuntuales -- comentaba Takahashi mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

- no te desesperes, van a llegar -- le animaba Jun mientras observaba a Saki dominando el balón tranquilamente

- mira, allá viene Marife, Hanna, Alisse, Anaid y Silvia -- le hacía notar Saki al distraído de Ian, que poco le faltaba para arrancarse los cabellos… aunque ni ella ni su hermano lograban comprender el comportamiento tan raro que tenia ese día su amigo

Ian volteo para verlas, y una gota resbaló por su cabeza al ver a las chicas en pantalón de mezclilla y tennis

- hola, hemos llegado más que listísimas -- decía sonriente Alisse orgullosa de si misma

- un momento... tengo el presentimiento que no deberíamos haber traído pantalón de mezclilla cierto? -- se preguntó Hanna al ver a Saki en un short y ver a lo lejos a Niki y Sanae también con ropa deportiva, las cuales iban llegando al lugar

-- no se apuren chicas, para la otra se vienen más cómodamente! –comento tratando de aguantarse las carcajadas

- ya vez!. Debiste preguntar qué ropa debíamos traer -- le reclamaba Hana a Marife un tanto molesta

- pues yo qué iba a saber! -- le respondía esta con lagrimitas en la cara

- acaso no le hablaste a Ian para preguntarle eso?

- si, pero no estaba- Marifer bajó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares mientras Hana se desesperaba un poco

- a qué hora me hablaron que yo ni en cuenta? –preguntaba Takahashi mientras abrochaba las cintas de sus tennis al escuchar los gritos de sus amigas

- este.. Bueno, no hablamos – intentaba responder algo nerviosa Marifer, pero por obra y gracia divina del osito bimbo la atención de Ian fue rekerida por otros lados XD

- ey Ian, qué te pasó en la ceja? –preguntaron por ahí curiosamente

- ah.. este.. me pegué en el baño.. – respondió algo cortante y con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras, en ese mismo momento, llegaban Niki y Sanae

- hola, hemos llegado -- saludaba Niki mientras estiraba una pierna, mientras Sanae miraba a todos lados ya que se encontraba algo nerviosa por ver a Ian, el cual parecía no importarle

- hola Ian –se atrevió a saludarlo al ver que a el parecía no importarle su presencia

- Hola Sanae – le respondió de lo mas tranquilo

- bueno, menos miel y empecemos, no?... yo ya quiero patear traseros! -- decía feliz Niki, mientras Ian se reía por tal comentario y a Sanae se le resbalaba una gota por la nuca

- jajajaj, tranquila Mitsu -- le decía el joven Aiza -- a ver chicas... lo primero para hacer será correr 10 min! -- indicaba Jun mientras todas se ensombrecían por un aura de pezades lo cual espanto al gemelo Aiza

- que qué? a no!.. yo no quiero correr, luego me cansó - -refutaba Anaid

- solo será 10 minutos, ándale, también los asistentes deben tener un poco de condición -- la animaba Sanae mientras hacía uno que otro estiramiento

- oigan.. no esperamos a Lily? -- preguntaba Alisse al no ver a la chica por ningún lado

- mmm... se me hace raro que no haya llegado -- comentaba Silvia

- bueno chicas, empecemos, Jun se queda a esperar a Lily…vamos a hacerlo lento, no quiero que se me lesionen, no quiero que jueguen carreritas o algo así, espero que tomen esto un poco serio, vale?...

- qué acaso tu también vas a correr? –preguntaba Alisse mientras se ponía una banda en la cabeza

- claro!... hay que estar en condición y en forma, aparte, las tengo que vigilar para que no hagan trampa y se queden sentadas por ahí –contestaba este al ver las negras intenciones de Anaid

- "chin, ya se me cebó.." pensaba Anaid al saber que no podría detenerse por ahí y no correr

- andando chicas... Jun, nos vemos en 10 min -- y con esto, todos empezaron a correr.

- ok, suerte!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- demonios, ya se me hizo tarde..!... yo nunca llego impuntual, ni modo, llegaré corriendo --decía Lily un tanto preocupada y empezando a echar la carrera mientras intentaba cerrar su maleta

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado apenas unos cuantos minutos y todas las chicas ya estaban dispersas, unas mas cansadas que otras, pero a un ritmo algo lento que desesperaba a Ian que decidió acelerar un poco el paso y, para su sorpresa, se topo con Sanae que iba bastante alejada de sus compañeras, era rápida, pero mantenía un paso leve

Ian no se acerco mucho y parecía que Sanae no se había dado cuenta aun, se le notaba bastante pensativa. Repentinamente ella se detuvo y suspiro profundamente mientras su mirada permanecía perdida.

-ha… Sanae… estas bien?-no respondió, cosa que preocupa a Ian el cual estaba agitando su mano frente a su amiga –hooolaaaa, tierra llamando a Sanae… contesta…-

Nakasawa se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que Ian estaba frente a ella, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo, lo cual Ian notó… el ambiente se puso algo incomodo entre los dos, tanto que ni siquiera notaron que todas las chicas ya los habían sobrepasado

-estas bien?- Sanae solamente asintió con al cabeza y desvió la mirada, estaba bastante nerviosa y no sabia que decir –mira… si es por lo de ayer… realmente no se que fue lo que me paso… perdóname si es que te incomode…- sin poder evitarlo sonrió de una forma un tanto cínica, cosa que descoloco algo a Sanae –pero la verdad no me arrepiento, besas muy bien-

-ERES UN DESCARADO!- Sanae comenzó a perseguir a Ian que la esquivaba fácilmente mientras no podía contener las carcajadas, cosa que la molestaba mucho… pero, a la vez, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-así es mejor, te luce más la sonrisa que una cara larga- de la nada Ian estaba frente a Sanae (demasiado cerca diría yo ) –bueno, vamos, deben esta esperándonos, y no quiero que Anaid huya- sin decir más la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo rumbo a la cancha

-wa! Espera que me caigo!- gritaba medio histérica Sanae mientras Ian reía a carcajadas –"tal vez… solo tal vez…."- justo en ese momento la imagen de Tsubasa paso por su mente sin poder evitarlo… pero, por que? Ella quería a Tsubasa, cierto? Entonces por que dudar?

Rápidamente llegaron y todas las chicas ya estaban impacientes por continuar, Ian aun no soltaba la mano de Sanae pero le daba la espalda –Sanae…- esta volteo algo sorprendida ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos –no importa que pase, no me daré por vencido- sin mas soltó su mano y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el equipo, dejando a su amiga sonrojada y confundida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- bien chicas, cómo se sienten?.- preguntaba Aiza-kun al ver a las demás un tanto agitadas

- bakano…me gustó el recorrido que hicimos!.- dijo Saki mientras estiraba la pierna y daba brincos

- ahora entiendo…por que…. No hay que usar mezclilla para hacer….deporte .- completaba la frase entrecortada Hanna después de intentar recuperar el aliento

Fue así que transcurrieron las horas, en donde Ian notó un buen dominio de balón de la gemela Saki, sin olvidar la conducción…algo que Sanae también lo hizo para ser de porrista a jugadora. Lily había llegado un poco tarde, pero al final llegó y se puso las pilas…aunque le costó hacer 20 abdominables extras por ese pequeño retraso. Anaid apenas llegó a la abdominal 50 cuando empezó a quejarse y a sufrir mientras que Mitsu le hizo la burla de que al día siguiente amanecería toda adolorida. Hanna, Alisse y Marife… terminaron quejándose pues el pantalón no les permitía hacer gran cosa. El primer día entre broma y seriedad pasó; al final Ian solo comentó: " me he divertido mucho chicas…pero…espero que mañana tengamos una mejor postura en el entrenamiento….luego organizaremos algo para reír, divertirnos y bromear, pero que les quede claro que a partir de mañana, el entrenamiento será eso...entrenamiento…. .-

Un silencio incomodó el lugar para que luego Takahashi soltara la carcajada .- jajaja, se la creyeron…bueno, así habla mi hermana, tiene disciplina y suele ser un tanto exigente en las posibilidades, así que..aguas con la indisciplina…es todo por hoy chicas, las veo mañana…. .-

Así poco a poco se empezaron a ir cuando alguien por atrás de él le llegó diciendo: Ian, puedo hablar contigo?

Continuará…..


	11. Que problema

Capítulo 11

Al día siguiente ya se encontraban las chicas completamente adoloridas, aunque a Anaid fue a quien le pegó más el drástico cambio de en años no hacer nada y de repente hacer mucho

–ouh, ouh...creo que utilizaré el elevador, no puedo moverme siquiera.- lloriqueaba por el dolor mientras ella y sus amigas salían del salón

- No deberías quejarte tanto, a mí también me duele, pero...es como un dolor rico.- decía Alisse a lo que Anaid le hizo un gesto de molestia –pues yo ni me puedo mover!.- decía la futura asistente del equipo femenil del Nankatsu

- me gustaría que se me quitara a mí también el dolor.- decía Silvia que caminaba raro puesto que también le dolían mucho los músculos. Esta vez Niki evitaba hacer chistes o reírse, pues le dolía a más no poder el abdomen.

-para mí estuvo sencillo el entrenamiento.- comento saki al ponerse al tanto de la platica y ser a única que no se quejaba

- Sencillo!...no manches...pues tú sueles hacer más ejercicio que nosotras.- decía un tanto molesta Anaid seguida de un "ouh"

- bien chicas, espero que hayan amanecido...- era Takahashi que ya se acercaba al grupito de quejidas, quejumbrosas y demás

Todo se quedo en silencio y solo se sintieron las 4 miradas acecinas posarse sobre Takahashi al cual le recorrió un horrible escalofrió por la espalda

– este...yo...este...tengo clase...mmmm...las veo por la tarde en donde ya saben...- y salía con esas últimas palabras Ian rápidamente del lugar en donde se encontraba descendiendo las escaleras al ver las intenciones de Anaid de lanzarle un libro, aunque eso implicaría que le doliera cada uno de sus músculos.

De repente, el elevador se abría, y de ahí salía un joven en silla de ruedas, era el gemelo Aiza que puso cara de sorpresa al encontrase a las chicas ahí.

- bien chicas...que gusto verlas, las veré ...en la tarde?.- Jun poco a poco retrocedía su silla al ver que amenazadoramente Anaid se le acercaba y se quejaba

"ME DUELE TODO!" lloraba casi hincándose frente al gemelo Aiza de una forma por demás melodramática

- este...bueno...hay una manera en que no te duela.- contestaba este chico que ya se sentía intimidado no solo por Anaid, sino por las demás chicas que se veían igual, exceptuando a su hermana que no sabía como reaccionar ante sus nuevas amigas.

- ah sí!..Pues dinos la manera en que no nos duela ni un músculo.- exigían todas llorando la de la gota gorda

- sí!...y que sea efectiva, este dolor me está matando!.- se incluía a la conversación Hanna, apareciendo de la nada como siempre

- estás acorralado mi amiguito, no podrás escapar hasta que nos digas cómo hacerle para que no nos duela.- decía Marife que también llegaba para quejarse con el pobre Jun que más intimidado y nervioso no podría estar.

Saki hizo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa al ver la suerte de su pobre hermano. De repente por el pasillo salió Tsubasa en compañía de la selección del Nankatsu.

- vaya...nos vienen a despedir...sé que nos van a extrañar, pero solo serán unos días que nos vayamos de concentración.- hablaba ingenuamente Ryo al ver tanta chica reunida cerca de ellos

- ¿de qué hablas cara de mono?.- insultaba sin querer queriendo Marife, ya que, como a todas sus amigas, el dolor las traía con los pelos de punta

- ¿cara de mono?...ouh...- Izhisaki bajaba la cabeza con una enorme gota

- no le hagas caso Ryo, así es Marife- le consoló Sanae uniéndose al grupo

- hola Sanae; .- saludaban Ryo y los demás, excepto Ozhora

- Marife, porfa no llames así a Ryo.- pidió Nakasawa tranquilamente uniéndose al grupo de amigas

Marife no hizo tanto caso, ya que estaba distraída viendo a Niki quien se ponía roja

- ¿pero qué te pasa?.- preguntaba Takenouchi mientras Mitsui soltaba todo el aire y recuperaba el aliento.

- malditas desconsideradas no me hagan reír que me duele hasta el alma!.- respondía ella, llorando fingidamente, bueno, no mucho, ya que realmente le dolía mucho. Mientras, Yukari iba llegando y se unió al grupo que estaba en el pasillo

- bueno chicos... el bus ya está listo para llevarlos a la concentración. –anunció muy animadamente.

- entonces, ¿no vendrán asistentes?.- preguntaba seriamente el capitán Ozhora mientras le dirigía la mirada mas que a nadie a Nakazawa.

- no, el D.T nos dijo que esta vez solo irían ustedes.- contestó Sanae sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Tsubasa que enseguida los desvió a su equipo

– bueno chicos...vámonos- indico seriamente, a lo que todos asintieron

Fue así todos los integrantes del equipo del Nankatsu bajaron las escaleras sin dejar de mandar saluditos y besitos a las chicas, lo que a las féminas les sorprendió y soltaron la carcajada.

- oigan...y¿¿Jun?.- preguntaba Saki al acercarse y notar que su hermano había escapado de las fieras féminas por el elevador lo mas rápido que pudo al verlas distraídas

- ah, ya se nos peló! – chillo Anaid al no ver ni el polvo del gemelo Aiza

Al parecer las chicas querían algún tipo de venganza o linchamiento contra quien fuera en ese momento; si bien no podían moverse mucho, pensaban que un linchamiento valía la pena.

En ese preciso instante se formó un muy repentino silencio en el lugar, Ian se encontraba en la planta baja pero había olvidado unas cosas en el salón, así que vio a la selección del Nankatsu salir del edificio mirando fijamente a Tsubasa y viceversa; ninguno se intimidó. También vio a Jun salir por elevador y solo le dijo que se veían en el lugar acordado dentro de un rato y que pensara en algo pues las chicas los querían linchar del dolor que sentían;Ian tragó saliva.

- bien...creo..que las chicas ya no están.- pensaba Takahashi mientras subía cautelosamente las escaleras parando oreja para cerciorarse que efectivamente ninguna chica estaba ahí.

Tomo confianza y terminó subiendo las escaleras con la mirada en sus tennis rogando por ke estos no lo delataran, cuando llegó al piso solo sintió que lo jalaron varias manos que lo aventaron contra la pared.

- con que huyendo eh!.- hablaba Silvia bastante alterada

Ian solo puso cara de susto al verse rodeado de Silvia, Hanna, Anaid, Marife, Alisse, Niki y Sanae

- ¿¿Saki?...ayúdame...explícales tú por favor.- decía con la voz temblorosa. Al parecer una de las chicas lo amenazaba con un maletín que ya estaba listo y acomodado para darle un golpe en donde "más" le duele si no les decía como deshacerse del tremendo dolor que sentían

- vaya, sí que son salvajes.- fue el comentario de Saki en primer momento al ver como tenían amenazado al pobre de Takahashi

- escuchen a Saki...por favor...- lloriqueaba Ian ante tremenda amenaza

- vale, pero...ni creas que te dejaremos ir!.- entonces todas voltearon para ver a la gemela Aiza y prestarle atención mientras Ian seguía sudando frío al sentirse intimado en su parte más vulnerable por un gran maletín

- bueno.- hablaba Saki mientras se recargaba sobre la pared, cruzaba los brazos y Bajaba la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos – lo que tiene que hacer para que no les duelan los músculos es sencillamente seguir haciendo ejercicio.-Esa respuesta provocó la caída de todas las chicas

- ¿cómo que hacer más ejercicio si no podemos ni mover un dedo sin que nos duela hasta nuestra progenitora!.- preguntaba histérica Niki

- sí, es algo ilógico! .- le secundaba Anaid indignada

- pues...es verdad, la única manera en que se les quite el dolor es seguir con el ejercicio y pues...tiene que seguir trabajando.- se escuchaba la voz de otra chica – disculpen que me meta en donde no me llaman, mi nombre es Sofía Herrera y estoy en la selección de natación- se presentó al sentirse algo fuera de lugar al haber interrumpido así la conversación

-sí, te ubicamos.- le respondió Sanae

- por cierto... no estaría mal que dejaran de intimidar a ese chico, ya está todo pálido.- comento Sofía al ver a Ian mas blanco que un papel. Las chicas lo vieron, efectivamente estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado

- bueno, solo porque la nadadora confirmó lo que Saki dijo te vamos a dejar.- y dicho y echo la tan grande amenaza a su descendencia desapareció

- gracias gracias... Saki, Sofía...son mis ídolos, heroínas, rescatadoras – lloriqueo Ian al verse a salvo

- jajaja, no hay de que.- respondió Herrera quien enseguida invito amablemente a las chicas a hacer un ejercicio acuático que les ayudaría a disminuir el dolor.

- mmmm, ¿seguras que eso nos ayudara?.- pregunto curiosa Alisse

- bueno, si se hacen como deben de ser y con la concentración debida, sí funciona.- le respondió animadamente la seleccionada de natación. Fue entonces cuando se reunieron en grupito para debatir y aceptaron tal proposición.

- bien, entonces, ¿qué les parece que las veo dentro de 2 horas?.- todas asintieron

- sí, ahí estaremos.- le respondió Sanae mientras reanimaba a Ian para que se le quitara el susto de ser golpeado en sus tan preciado... "par de campeones"

- vaya, sí que son salvajes.- insistía Saki al ver el estado de su compañero– bueno, me iré a buscar a Jun para decirle que por el día de hoy no entrenaran con nosotras

- ¿¿cómo que nosotros no?.- preguntaba Takahashi ya totalmente recuperado, aunque el susto regreso al; verse nuevamente acorralado

- ¿¿que!...pervertido!...nos quieren ver en traje de baño!.- exclamaba Niki mientras que las demás hacían gestos de furia pues pensaban en que Jun e Ian no debían verlas en traje de baño

-¿¿pervertido..? ¿¿Cuando?...- pregunto inocentemente Takahashi al no reaccionar al hecho de que todas estarían en traje de baño

- Ian, mejor no preguntes y nos vemos mañana en donde acordamos, por el día de hoy será una sesión de chicas.- aclaro Sanae mientras le sonreía tranquilamente

- bueno, sí tú lo dices.- accedió devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras que en el fondo se escuchaba el "uuuyyyy" de las demás chicas; excepto Aiza que seguía confundida por tales reacciones de ellas.

Rápidamente despejaron el lugar, mientras Takahashi caminaba al salón en el fondo se escuchaban los cuchicheos de las chicas que entre ellos mencionaban el echo de avisarle a Lily sobre el entrenamiento...Ian logró regresar por lo que había olvidado, pero entonces la memoria se le refrescó cuando recordó que el objeto por el cual había subido y había padecido tales amenazas, se lo había prestado a su hermana Nikki.

- demonios...tanto sufrimiento para nada!...con razón Jun salió a toda rueda del edificio.- renegaba cabizbajo Takahashi. –qué astuto, yo también quiero una silla así…la necesitare- y salio del edifico riendo de las tonterías que se le ocurrían

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

en ese mismo momento los chicos iban camino a su lugar de concentración, dentro del autobús todo era un relajo, ya que los chicos se encontraban bastante emocionados, excepto uno de ellos, que desde que partieron parecía muy interesado por su observar su reflejo que se formaba en la ventana del bus junto a la que estaba

El capitán del equipo no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y se le veía bastante pensativo, cosa mucho muy extraña en él, ya que su comportamiento era mas bien muy animoso, y mas cuando se trataba de futbol… -¿que era lo que lo tenia tan decaído justo antes de una concentración?- Se preguntaba Yuzo, el compañero de asiento de Tsubasa

-¿hey? ¿que pasa con el ambiente?- preguntaba entre risas Ryo que había estado tarareando algunas canciones con sus compañeros, de no se donde, Teppei saco una grabadora

-yay! Música!- aclamaron todos a la excelente idea de su compañero, el cual con solo poner "play" pudo haberse convertido en una ensalada humana , solo lo salvo el echo de que no llevaban comida en el buss

-palabra de honor cantada por M-

-¿pero que clase de música es esa!- se quejaban varios, pro al final no la cambiaron, al contrario, terminaron todos cantando y coreándola animadamente, mientras Teppei agachaba la cabeza, al haber olvidado sacar el Cd de su hermana de la grabadora

_Al comienzo de una vida_

_una calle sin salida, y yo_

_tanto tiempo en el intento,_

_tanto cuento tonto entre tu y yo…_

_corazón donde estuviste,_

_va rogando triste y sin amor_

-capitán….- lo llamo Yuzo, a lo que Tsubasa se sobresalto un poco al haber sido sacado de su pequeño mundo de pensamientos –¿te encuentras bien? Estas demasiado serio… -Tsubasa negó con la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa, cosa que sabia no convencería al portero, pero debía intentarlo por lo menos, no?

–estoy bien, solo pensaba un poco- le contestó regresando la mirada hacia el paisaje

-hu… ¿en Sanae chan acaso?- Morizaki temía el verse demasiado entrometido, pero no pudo evitarse la curiosidad, ni las ganas de ayudar a su amigo y capitán, al cual se le resbalo la barbilla de su mano donde la tenia apoyada y casi se da contra la ventana por la sorpresa de la pregunta/aclaración de su amigo

-…….- El portero del Nankatsu interpreto ese silencio (que iba acompañado de un leve sonrojo) y sonrió para si mismo

-la verdad se le ha visto demasiado extraña últimamente… pero de verdad, me alegra que haya comprendido- tal parecía que aquellas palabras habían llamado la atención de Tsubasa que observaba atento a su compañero, sin lograr entender a que se refería –no me veas así capitán, es la verdad… desde que recuerdo Sanae siempre ha estado contigo y tu solamente tenias ojos para el balón, ella intento llamar tu atención de todas las formas posibles… y pues, no la culpo por buscar nuevos horizontes, y parece que el chico Takahashi supo ganarse la atención de la que muchos creían un imposible, - la mirada fulminante de "de que lado estas!" puso nervioso a Yuzo que comenzó a sudar frió, pero recupero la compostura, después de todo, era una platica "seria"

_te voy a olvidar,_

_Palabra de honor…_

_Paloma perdida…_

_Y ya no puedo mas,_

_Te tengo que olvidar…_

_Te tengo que olvidar…_

-… ¿por que dices que era un imposible?- Tsubasa se recargo en su asiento cerrando los ojos tratando de mostrar poco interés, siendo totalmente lo contrario

-por que ella solo tenia ojos para ti capitán- Tsubasa no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, pero aun así mantenía su semblante algo triste, especialmente por ese "tenia", tiempo pasado…-y aunque no lo creas, o no te hubieras dado cuenta, Sanae chan siempre ha sido muy popular entre los chicos, pero todos los que han intentado invitarla a salir o algo mas habían sido rechazados… hasta que llego Takahashi, huu… por lo que me entere tuvieron una sita hace unos días, no?-

La vena en la frente de Tsubasa estaba a punto de estallar, ya que al parecer los comentarios del portero del nankatsu no eran los más apropiados para la situación

-tal vez sea lo mejor, así ella será feliz, y tu… pues no se… nunca demostraste ningún interés en ella, así que si solo la quieres como amigo pues lo normal es que te alegres por que haya encontrado a alguien que la corresponda… pero si no es así entonces- la larga pausa comenzaba a exasperar a Tsubasa, cosa bastante rara en el –dime capitán, ¿que sientes por Sanae Chan?-

_Esos sábados eternos_

_Con su cara en mi cuaderno, y yo_

_Viendo llover por la ventana_

_Otra mañana sin mañana y yo_

_Tu sonrisa transparente_

_Me hace burla lentamente amor_

Tsubasa permaneció callado por varios minutos, ya que realmente no sabia que responder, realmente no sabia que era ese malestar que sentía en el pecho cada vez que veía a Sanae con el tal Ian, o por que las fuerzas lo inundaban cada que ella lo animaba en algún partido… por que no podía evitar sonreír cada que estaba a su lado, o sabia algo de ella… ¿que significaba todo eso?... por que Sanae Nakasawa era la única que ponía su mundo de cabeza con una simple sonrisa?

-ya confiesa Tsubasa! Te gusta o no mi hermanita!- pregunto Ryo metiéndose en la conversación, asomando la cabeza por sobre el asiento

-¿pero que! – Tsubasa volteo y vio a todos sus compañeros atentos a lo que decía, al parecer todos habían estado escuchando la conversación

-como son entrometidos-renegó Yuzo al ver a todos sus compañeros parando oreja esperando a que Tsubasa, que se encontraba más rojo que el semáforo que los detuvo, respondiera la pregunta

-"Sanae… que hacer?... estará mejor sin mi?...o ella aun… tal vez, si tan solo tal vez"- Tsubasa regresaba a ensimismarse en su pequeño mundo de pensamientos ignorando a sus compañeros que discutían sobre su situación sentimental sin importarles que estuviera presente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

al mismo tiempo, en la residencia Nakasawa acababa de terminar una llamada telefónica

-jajajaja- reía Sanae divertida recordando las tonterías que había conversado con Ian con el cual había pasado platicando mas de dos horas, ya que justo cuando ella había llegado del entrenamiento sonó el teléfono y era Ian, quien le pedía reporte con lujo de detalles sobre lo que había pasado

Cansada se echo de espaldas a su cama, viendo al techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo –¿como le estará yendo a Tsubasa en la concentración? A debieron haber llegado al lugar… ahora que lo pienso… con el nunca he hablado como lo hice hoy con Ian… son tan diferentes- somnolienta, jalo una de sus almohadas y la abraso cerrando los ojos y bostezando profundamente – por que Tsubasa no puede ser como Ian?...simplemente decirme lo que siente…. Tal vez… si tan solo tal vez… - la pobre no soporto más el cansancio y se quedo profundamente dormida, pensando en su adorado Tsubasa, y ahora también en Ian.


End file.
